


Baby Daddy

by FlamingKookie



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingKookie/pseuds/FlamingKookie
Summary: Bambam is dragged out of his quiet life and into a party with the popular Jeon Jungkook. Drinks are consumed. Jungkook becomes a daddy and Bambam his baby, and daddy never lets anyone touch his baby.





	1. Chapter 1

Bambam kept his arms crossed as his parents drove him to the school. After a long week at school, Bambam was sure he was going to have two lovely days of reading and music but he just got the news that now he would have to return to school for a large dance that evening. His protests were shot down by his parents saying that it would be good for him to meet some new people and get out of his room. When he practically sat on the floor in refusal to go, they said that then he would have to stay home alone as they were going to stay with some friends for the evening and into the following day. Bambam shrugged back into his backpack and slowly followed his parents to the car. The day only got worse, however, when he texted his few friends and found out that none of them would be able to let him sleep over that night after the dance, nor were any of them even going to the dance. This meant Bambam wouldn’t just have to stay home but in fact would have to walk home in the dark. He tried to convince them to let him go back home but they were already approaching the school and had little intent of driving him back. When they finally pulled up to the school, he got out without a word and stuck his large headphones over his ears as he walked into the large school gymnasium the dance was taking place at. He found a corner on one of the bleachers to sit and took out one of his writing notebooks and began to write his thoughts as music blasted into his ears.

Bambam was never one of the popular kids. In fact, most of the students likely didn’t even recognize him outside of his extremely short stature for a seventeen year old as well as the other kids that often crowded around him to pick on him. They enjoyed taking his notebooks and reading them aloud to others while he would feebly try to grab them back. One large kid in particular enjoyed grabbing Bambam’s exceptionally chubby cheeks and pinch them painfully hard while joking “I have the best grandson.”  It only got worse during gym class when they had to change into their sweats. His school uniform tended to cover his small frame but once the tie came off and the button up was undone, his physique was at the whim of the school jocks. What was worse, he could barely tie a tie and when he had to get back into his uniform, it never looked as good as when his mother would do it in the morning. More ammo for abuse.

At a time where boys his age were preferring the company of girls and intoxicating substances, Bambam preferred the company of his music, his writing, and his blank wall opposite his desk. Little had gone well for him outside of those three things. He liked cute and pretty things but he didn’t dare let others know that, he got enough negativity as is. As he scribbled in his notebook, the school slowly began to fill with many students. Most seemed to enter with their clique of friends and few seemed to pay him any attention. One student shouted out his nickname, “Baby Bam” and he tried to shrink into the corner of the bleachers even more and turned up his volume. The student, however, had little interest in leaving him alone and Bambam quickly decided going outside would be his best bet until he had no choice but to return inside. He quickly gathered his things and scampered outside to a tree that shaded him from the unusually hot spring sun. The music calmed him as he continued to write but almost a half hour after he found his new spot, he was hit by one of the worst things at a time like this. Writers’ Block. The frustration was just too much for him at the time and he heavily considered walking home now just to save himself the misery. He was just about to follow up on this when he spotted him. Jeon Jungkook. One of the most popular kids in the school as well as one of the most respected. His face was extremely youthful in appearance but it hid a reputation that was feared by many in the school. It was also a face that Bambam secretly admired. He was one of the bad boys but he seemed to be a prodigy in many things. In gym class, Jungkook’s body was one that Bambam privately appreciated and his skill at sports and school were inspiring. Girls often threw themselves at Jungkook but he would pay them as much attention as he gave Bambam, none. Jungkook and his friends Jimin, Taehyung, and Hoseok were hanging out by one of the quiet sides of the school and discussing something. They all were in casual clothes but Jungkook’s light white t-shirt and loose jeans were one of Bambam’s favorites. Jungkook’s earrings, a big no-no for the school’s dress code, were never taken off and teachers had long since stopped trying to get him to comply. The one time that one of the bully’s grabbed Bambam’s notebook, he missed the page which was filled with poetry about Jungkook by a single sheet. He adored Jungkook and how strong he was. So lost in his own mind, Bambam didn’t realize that the group of boys had walked over to him. He quickly looked back to his notebook but when he heard them yelling to him through his music, he let out a deep sigh and removed the headphones.

“Yes?” Bambam asked quietly, his voice still relatively high pitched.

“We were wondering if you were going to the dance in the school uniform?” asked Taehyung. Taehyung was one of the infamous class clowns of the school and was often dragged to the office by one if not two teachers. It was then that Bambam, drawn from his own mind, realized that none of the other students were wearing their uniforms. He looked at his eschewed tie and slacks and wanted to just burst into tears. It was then that he felt someone tug at his tie. He looked up to see Jungkook kneeling right in front of him and he was adjusting the tie. Bambam, too shocked to react, just let Jungkook loosen the tie, unbutton the top button, and pop his collar.

“Looks cooler than you,” Jungkook said as he stood up. He looked over to the school and then back to Bambam. “You got a light?” Jungkook nodded towards Jimin, “Jimin’s lighter just ran out.” He looked at Jungkook and quickly found his hands shuffling through his backpack for his matches which he kept to light his candles at night. The sight of the matches brought a smile to Jungkook’s face. “Awesome. You want a hit?”

“A hit?” Bambam asked, unsure why they were inviting him.

“You supply the light, you deserve a hit,” Jungkook said quietly.

“I’ve never done it before…” Bambam admitted. Taehyung smiled.

“Then boy are you in for a wild ride,” Taehyung jested as Jungkook clapped Bambam on the shoulder.

“Come on, dude, it’s a Friday night and we’re stuck here. We may as well make it as much fun as we can.” Bambam looked at Jungkook and felt a small bit of courage pull up inside him.

“Sure…” Bambam said as he gathered up his materials and stuffed them into his backpack. He was led by the others a little ways into the woods that were by the school so they could have some privacy and when the joint was lit the herbal smell wafted into Bambam’s nostrils. Jungkook took a heavy hit and then passed it to Bambam. A few protests emerged but Jungkook shut them up with a wave of his hand.

“He lit it, he gets the second hit.” They watched Bambam take the joint and seem unsure of what to do. He raised the joint to his lips and tried to copy what Jungkook did as best he could. When he inhaled, the smoke stung and he erupted into a burst of heavy coughs. Laughs drew out all around him as he leaned over and continued to cough heavily. Taehyung took the joint and took a drag of his own as Bambam slowly began to recover. Jungkook clapped him on the back with a smile as the joint made its way around and finally back to Bambam for the final hit. The second one was better than the first but he still coughed a bit. His vision slowly began to alter and he could feel the effects come on quickly. Jungkook and the others smiled as he took a seat against a tree and tried to take in the new experience.

“You weren’t really going to go to the dance were you?” asked Jungkook. Bambam looked up at him.

“You weren’t going?” The four of them laughed.

“God, no. We just saw you were there and figured we’d get you out. We don’t really see you outside of school.”

“I haven’t seen you at all outside of math and gym,” said Jimin.

“You seem like a cool dude though,” said Jungkook.

“Thank...you guys seem cool too.”

“We’re actually going to a party in a little bit. Do you wanna come?” asked Jungkook.

“Do you think Chanyeol will like him showing up?” asked Taehyung.

“Chanyeol can suck a dick. He’s not even supplying the booze. Minseok is.” They looked at Bambam and he looked back at them with the herbal influence in his eyes.

“Sure…I’d love to go…I think I need to change though.”

“I think it would be awesome if you went like that,” said Jungkook.

“Yeah, actually,” Hoseok agreed, “You’d be like the kid who gives no fucks.” Bambam could do nothing but shrug as he slowly got back to his feet and threw his backpack back on. He stumbled and Jungkook caught him before he fell.

“We are gonna have fun tonight,” Jungkook said with a smile. Bambam may have been too ignorant or too high but he couldn’t figure out what was behind Jungkook’s smile.

An hour passed and the group approached the large house of Park Chanyeol, the star quarterback of their school. The house was in the middle of the woods and the closest neighbor was four miles away, leaving little room for interruption. The woods typically scared Bambam but he was too stoned to care. As soon as the front door opened, Bambam was bombarded by loud music and the sounds of loud chatter. Jungkook led the crew and Bambam was kept in the middle as they found the living room and sat down on one of the large couches. The sight of a bowl of doritos made Bambam lean over and grab the whole bowl before he started popping chips into his mouth one after another. They had been sitting for less than a minute when the girls heard Jungkook and his boys had arrived and began to peek over at him. Taehyung noticed the attention and gave a smile and wave but the girls mostly ignored him.

“Baby Bam?” came a confused voice from behind and Bambam turned to see Park Chanyeol. “What are you doing here? You weren’t invited.”

“I invited him,” Jungkook said quickly and sharply. Bambam looked down at the ground as the awkwardness fell over them. Chanyeol looked at Jungkook and then back to Bambam.

“Alright. Just don’t do anything stupid.” Chanyeol left and Jungkook got back into his seat.

“Dumbass…” Jungkook muttered.

“But a dumbass with a pool,” Taehyung stated with a grin.

“He’s got a pool?” asked Bambam.

“He’s rich and he’s got parents that go away a lot. So that means lots of pool parties.” A girl walked over with a few beers and gave them to each of them and gave Jungkook a wink. The wink was ignored as Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s lighter and popped open his and Bambam’s beer before passing it back to Jimin. Bambam sipped his first beer and scowled at the taste but refused to be seen as weak and took a deep swig shortly after.

The party began to pick up and intensify once the sun set. His new friends led him outside to the pool and soon the alcohol and drugs made the clothes start to come off. Bambam kept to his seat by the pool with his backpack in hand as the girls stripped down and leapt into the pool with cheers for joy. It was then that Bambam noticed them. His friends. Jackson looked over and noticed Bambam and quickly picked the girl up and walked over.

“Bam? What are you doing here?”

“I got invited,” Bambam responded, a buzz beginning to settle on top of his high. Jackson looked over to Jungkook who raised a beer with a smile. Jackson nodded and told the others. They all cheered lightly and Bambam smiled. The hours passed and Bambam found himself getting more and more involved, especially when beer pong was brought out. Bambam, despite being influenced, proved to be exceptional at beer pong and he went undefeated in five matches. While Jungkook’s crew and Bambam’s other friends seemed happy at the domination, the others seemed to get more and more irritated with him, Chanyeol especially. Bambam’s smile grew bigger and bigger as Jungkook and Jackson stuck by him and finally, at around 11 PM, the party reached its climax. Several teens left as the hormones began to spill out from the intake of influence. Chanyeol called Bambam over and Bambam was too lost in the moment to really recognize what was going on. Chanyeol invited him to the kitchen for a celebratory shot on his undefeated streak. The shot of tequila was put in front of him and Bambam smelled it. The aroma was intense but he tried to throw it back as best he could. Chanyeol quickly poured another and put it in front of him. Bambam looked at it and then looked around to see he was alone in the kitchen with just Chanyeol.

“Come on. Do it,” Chanyeol said quickly. Bambam looked at the shot and picked it up before throwing it down with a heavy cough. He already was quite tipsy and this was starting to send him over the edge. Chanyeol refilled the shot. “One for each victory.”

“But that’s seven…” Bambam said quietly.

“Then that’s going to be seven shots. Do it.” Bambam looked at it.

“I think I’m good. Thanks though.” Chanyeol grabbed Bambam by his tie and pulled him close.

“Drink the fucking shot.” He grabbed the shot and pulled back on Bambam’s hair. Bambam let out a yelp of pain and the shot was thrown down his open mouth. Chanyeol slammed his hand over Bambam’s mouth and Bambam coughed heavily, some tequila spilling from his nose and sending a harsh burn throughout his sinuses. He held Bambam by the hair as his other hand grabbed the bottle. “You’re gotta learn to party hard, bitch. Open up.” Bambam helplessly shook his head and Chanyeol smacked him clear across the jaw. “Open!” Bambam complied and the bottle was tipped over as tequila began to fill his mouth. He whined helplessly as the liquid spilled from his mouth and suddenly there was a roar. A harsh impact filled Bambam’s ears as Jungkook’s fist collided into Chanyeol’s jaw and the bottle dropped to the floor, shattering. Bambam fell to his feet, spitting up what remained in his mouth and coughed heavily before he burst into tears. Jungkook walked over to the stunned Chanyeol and slammed another fist into Chanyeol’s face before following up with a second strike to his stomach. Chanyeol lurched over in pain and fell to the ground. Jungkook quickly walked over to the tear streaked face of Bambam and helped him up.

“Let’s go.” He quickly rushed Bambam out of the house and Jungkook called out for Hoseok to drive them back to his place. They were just about to enter the car when Bambam, through his tears, managed to remember.

“My backpack…” Jungkook put Bambam into the backseat and rubbed the top of his head before he ran back into the house. A few minutes passed as Bambam sniffled and soon Jungkook ran back out of the house, stuffing Bambam’s notebooks into his backpack. They looked wet and when Jungkook got up to the car, Bambam could see Jungkook was also drenched. He got into the back with Bambam and handed him the backpack, which he clutched close to his chest. Hoseok drove away from the party with Taehyung and Jimin getting a ride with their friend Yoongi. The drive was silent as Hoseok drove to Jungkook’s house. Bambam saw the large manor and was confused. He looked over to Jungkook who turned to meet his glance.

“Do you want to spend the night?” Bambam couldn’t even think and simply nodded. Hoseok drove up and Jungkook helped Bambam out and gave a final wave as Hoseok drove off. They entered the large house and Bambam was met with the intense sensation of air conditioning. The spring, although still early, had proven to be brutal and humid so the sense of cool air was very refreshing. Jungkook led him to the bathroom and showed him where the towels were and how to work the shower. Bambam took a very hot shower, trying to drive off the tears and burn of the alcohol he couldn’t shake from his mind. When he left the shower, he saw a fresh pair of sweatpants and a simple white t-shirt waiting for him folded by the sink. They were a bit baggy on him and clearly meant for Jungkook but he really appreciated it over his wrinkled and soiled uniform. He walked out and Jungkook stood up from the couch in the living room when he heard the bathroom door open. “Everything ok?” Jungkook asked as Bambam walked into the living room. He nodded and his head stayed down. He looked over to see his notebooks were lying near one of the air conditioning units. Jungkook scratched the back of his head. “They threw some of the notebooks into the pool. I got them but it may take a while for them to dry.” Bambam, overcome by everything that happened throughout the day, fell onto the couch and wanted to cry again. Jungkook quickly sat down next to him. “Hey, hey, hey. Don’t cry. They’re assholes but I’ll make sure they don’t bother you again.” Bambam sniffled and Jungkook pulled him close. “I’ll take care of you. Do you want me to take care of you?” Bambam looked up at him, unsure of what to say.

“Take care of me?”

“Yeah. I want to take care of you. I know you look at me when we change.” Bambam’s face lit up to a deep red but Jungkook gave a reassuring smile. “I’ve been watching you too but I’ve been too nervous to walk up to you.” Bambam looked into Jungkook’s soft and inviting eyes. “You can kiss me if you want.” The invitation flew through Bambam’s head and he looked at the soft lips he daydreamed about.

“Why do you like me? I’m not special or attractive.” Jungkook lightly grabbed Bambam by the chin and lifted his head so their eyes met.

“You’re the sexiest mother fucker on the planet. I’ve dreamed of you being my baby.”

“Your baby?” Jungkook nodded and smiled.

“Yeah. My baby Bambam.” He pulled Bambam close and he could feel the heat of Jungkook’s body.

“What about what others say?”

“We don’t have to tell them anything. They’ll just know that you aren’t to be messed with. They’ll know I’ll protect you.”

“Like a dad?” Jungkook smiled.

“Like a daddy. A daddy always protects his baby.” Bambam felt the overwhelming heat of Jungkook’s body and felt Jungkook run his finger lightly over Bambam’s lips.

“Can I still kiss you?” Bambam asked.

“Of course you can, baby.” Bambam leaned in and kissed without thinking. The soft velvety lips were so inviting that Bambam quickly drowned in the sensation. Bambam slowly slinked up onto Jungkook and straddled his hips.

“Keep me safe, daddy. Please…” Bambam moaned thorugh the intensifying kisses. “Protect me from all the bullies.” Jungkook returned the kisses with intensifying anticipation.

“Of course, baby. No one is going to hurt you anymore. Daddy is here.”

“Can I touch daddy?” Jungkook just nodded and Bambam’s hands quickly reached under Jungkook’s shirt and began to feel the lean muscle of Jungkook’s stomach and chest. Bambam was pulled away from Jungkook’s lips long enough for Jungkook to remove his own shirt before letting Bambam continue. The alcohol and need for love drove Bambam forward as he reached down between Jungkook’s legs and felt the growing bulge in his sweatpants.

“You wanna taste daddy?” Jungkook groaned through the kisses. Bambam nodded and quickly tugged at the waistband of Jungkook’s sweatpants and they slid off easily enough. He slid down Jungkook and stopped at the sight of Jeon Jungkook’s erection. It was large despite being only half erect and a large vein ran on the underside. Led by nothing but his own need to please Jungkook, Bambam leaned in and began to lick Jungkook’s member. Jungkook hissed as Bambam licked more and more as Jungkook grew and grew until he was at full mast. “Suck it, baby. Work daddy good.” Bambam complied and took the hard member in his mouth. His head bobbed up and down as he moaned around the large hot length that filled his mouth. It tasted like Jungkook. He only stopped to catch his breath while Jungkook lightly massaged his hair. “You’re doing so well, baby.” This only spurred Bambam on and he would quickly go back down to sucking his daddy. Spittle and precum covered Bambam’s swelling lips as Jungkook’s head lolled back with heavy moans. Finally, Jungkook pulled Bambam off of his soaked length with a small pop as Bambam was mid suck.

“I wanna suck more, daddy…” Bambam protested weakly before Jungkook kissed him intensely. Jungkook’s hair was wild and unkempt.

“Daddy wants to taste his baby. Can you do that for daddy?” Bambam nodded and Jungkook quickly picked Bambam up and carried him up the stairs to his bedroom. The bed was large and he tossed Bambam onto the bed before quickly pulling down Bambam’s sweatpants and boxers in a single motion. He climbed up and took Bambam’s leaking member into his mouth. The overwhelming heat of Jungkook’s mouth was accompanied by the deep moan of Jungkook tasting Bambam. Bambam barely masturbated let alone had sex as he was still a virgin but the feelings Jungkook was giving him made him want this to last forever. “I never want you to leave,” Jungkook said during a quick breathing break before he went back down on Bambam.

“Daddy like?” Bambam asked before Jungkook savagely nodded his head and sucked Bambam heavily. The feeling suddenly formed in Bambam’s stomach after ten minutes of being worked by Jungkook. “Daddy…I’m gonna...” Bambam said trying to pull Jungkook off but Jungkook refused and took all of Bambam’s essence into his mouth. Jungkook drank it all and finally let Bambam’s tired length out of his mouth. Bambam looked over to see Jungkook had cum all over the bedsheets without even touching himself. Bambam quickly scooted down and began to lick Jungkook clean. Jungkook fell onto his bed and let Bambam clean him before he slid back up against Jungkook.

“Jungkook?” asked Bambam. Jungkook looked at him.

“Can we do this more?” Jungkook smiled.

“I want to do this as often as possible, baby. I’m your daddy.”

“Daddy…” Jungkook smiled.

“That’s right, baby. Call me daddy. Can you do that for me?” Bambam nodded. “If I protect you, will baby do everything I ask him?” Bambam nodded quickly. “You’re such a good baby for daddy.” He leaned in and kissed Bambam deeply before sleep finally took them at almost 3 AM.

 

Bambam awoke to the sound of birds outside and the sensation of Jungkook’s body heat right against him. He cuddled closely against the inviting warmth and his arms held Jungkook tightly around the waist. The soft tips of his fingers lightly brushed over the definition of Jungkook’s abs and ribs. His daddy was so strong. As his fingertips moved to Jungkook’s chest, Jungkook rustled awake and looked at Bambam with a smile.

“You sleep well, baby?” Bambam nodded and kept feeling Jungkook’s muscles. “You like daddy’s body?” Bambam nodded again and lightly began to suckle on one of Jungkook’s nipples, firming it up. Jungkook moaned and lightly ran his fingers through Bambam’s hair. Bambam felt Jungkook start to grow and after a few minutes he began to massage the hot flesh.

“Can I suck it?” Bambam asked, wanting to please Jungkook as much as possible with the rescue of last night still fresh in his mind.

“Of course,” Jungkook whispered and Bambam quickly planted kisses down Jungkook’s torso and took the hot length in his mouth. The familiar sensation was one Bambam dreamed about. The taste of the precum was salty and only slightly bitter but he loved it. He moaned around what he could fit in his mouth and he could only manage to get about three quarters of it in. Jungkook was quite long, around 8 inches, but he was also thick with a fat head and Bambam wanted nothing less than to just suck it as much as he could. After almost twenty minutes, Jungkook’s breathing began to pick up rapidly, his stomach rising and falling as his hands gripped Jungkook’s hair. Suddenly Jungkook pulled him off, like last night but didn’t say anything and just moaned as he suddenly erupted all over his chest in numerous long ropes of cum. Jungkook gasped and shuddered with each new burst and Bambam watched until only a few leaking beads slowly leaked out of the fat head. Bambam leaned in but Jungkook held him back by the hair.

“I want to clean daddy…” Bambam mewled as he looked at the hot essence of his daddy. Jungkook observed the glassy eyes and slowly let go and Bambam proceeded to lick all of the mess off and once he was clean, Bambam slid up back against Jungkook and nuzzled against him.

“Thank you, baby. Do you want breakfast?” Bambam’s eyes lit up.

“Yes, I’m starving.” Jungkook returned the excitement with a smile of his own.

“Can you spend all day with daddy? My parents won’t be home until Sunday night.” The smile that spread across Bambam’s mouth was all he needed to know to get his answer. “Now, you’ve been such a good boy with helping me wake up, daddy wants to give you a treat too.” Bambam quickly slid out of bed and grabbed his phone to send a text saying he was spending the weekend with a friend. Bambam didn’t hear his phone vibrate with his mother’s ecstatic response as Jungkook pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him.  

When they left the bedroom fifteen minutes later, Bambam was dressed in just the sweatpants that Jungkook had given him last night. Jungkook said he loved Bambam’s lean muscles and small frame and wanted to be able to appreciate it. Jungkook wore the same to Bambam’s joy and he looked at the strong back muscles that led him by the hand to the kitchen.  Bambam could finally take in the size of Jungkook’s house. It was practically a manor with large grounds in the back with expansive gardens and several large rooms for company. The kitchen was spacious and had dark marble countertops with a large two door stainless steel fridge.

“You have a big house,” Bambam exclaimed as he took in the entirety of what his eyes drank in. Jungkook looked back at him.

“Make sure you call me daddy, ok?” Bambam quickly nodded.

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok. We’re both learning and I’ll let you off this time because you were such a good boy this morning.” The compliment lit Bambam’s face up with happiness and pride. He so rarely was complimented, even by his own family. Most of his other relatives made fun of him for his shortness or his slightly feminine aspects. Daddy didn’t do that. Daddy only took care of him and made him feel happy.

“What are the rules daddy?” Bambam finally asked, wanting to do this right. Jungkook grabbed some eggs from the fridge and placed them on the countertop before he leaned close to Bambam.

“I’m the daddy, you’re my baby.” He walked around the island to Bambam and got right up against him. “I am the one in charge. I keep my baby safe and sound from all dangers and you just have to listen to me.” He lightly picks Bambam up from his seat and slides his hands into the loose waistband and lets the sweatpants fall off Bambam’s thin frame. “If I don’t like something, I may have to punish you, but you’ve been so good, I don’t think you’ll need it. Right now, I want to see your nude body all day. Daddy may ravish you a lot today.” Bambam felt fire form in his stomach as the pants fell to the ground and Jungkook looked at his nude body in full view. Jungkook lightly grabbed and began to massage Bambam’s rear. “You make daddy so happy. Can you keep making daddy happy?”

“Yes, daddy,” Bambam exclaimed and Jungkook smiled.

“Good.” He kicked the sweatpants away and walked back around the island to start making breakfast. “Do eggs and bacon sound good?”

“Yay,” Bambam couldn’t help but exclaim. He was used to only getting bland store brand oat cereals at home as his family wasn’t very wealthy. Jungkook kissed Bambam’s forehead before he whipped out a skillet and began to prepare breakfast for the two of them. The smell of the sizzling bacon made Bambam’s mouth water and the eggs being scrambled lightly in fresh butter was enough to knock Bambam over the edge. The plate of eggs, bacon, and fresh toast with grape jelly was placed in front of him with a small glass of orange juice.

“What do you say?” Jungkook asked with a small smile.

“Thank you daddy!” Bambam exclaimed and placed a soft peck on Jungkook’s lips before he began to dig in. Jungkook sat next to Bambam as they ate in silence. Bambam couldn’t help but squirm for joy as he tasted the crunchy bacon and mopped up the egg with his toast. His cheeks puffed out from all the food he was shoving in and Jungkook laughed.

“You weren’t kidding.” Bambam nodded with his full cheeks and swallowed. They finished their food relatively quickly and Jungkook took Bambam’s plate when it was empty and washed it thoroughly. “Time for a bath.” He grabbed Bambam’s hand and led him upstairs to the large bathroom and he slipped out of his sweatpants before turning on the large square tub. When the tub was full of steaming hot water, Jungkook helped Bambam in and then slid in next to him. The tub was large enough to fit both of them easily and Jungkook quickly went to work. He helped Bambam dunk his head and then ran shampoo into his dark locks, lathering it up heavily, all while Bambam watched his daddy work. Although he was comfortable, Bambam kept waiting for Jungkook to initiate something sexual but he never did. He washed Bambam’s hair and body thoroughly, making sure every surface was squeaky clean. Bambam could help but giggle as Jungkook washed his armpits. When he saw the giggle, he quickly attacked Bambam with tickles and Bambam squirmed with heavy laughter while Jungkook let out playful war cries. Jungkook then just grabbed Bambam and held him close with Bambam’s back to his own chest. The hot water covered them like a warm blanket and they just stayed like that for a while until Jungkook kissed Bambam’s chubby cheek. “Time to get out, baby.” Bambam got up and let a majority of the water fall off of him while Jungkook stepped out and got a towel for them and dried each other off. Some fresh clothes, a black t-shirt, black silk boxers, and black mesh shorts were given to Bambam and he slipped into them happily. Jungkook got dressed in a white silk button up which he refused to button and allowed his chest and stomach to be in plain view of Bambam with cargo shorts and they walked outside to the large backyard. The weather was warm but not overbearing today and a light breeze ran over the grounds. Bambam saw a massive garden filled with bright pink chrysanthemums and purple lilacs as well as many other beautiful flowers he couldn’t identify. The aromas of the fresh flowers overwhelmed him and he looked back at Jungkook with his typical wide smile.

“How does daddy have such a nice house?”

“My father comes from old money. Our grandfather was both skilled and lucky in the steel industry long ago and money has rarely been an issue for us. It’s one reason why my parents are always away. Now that they run the company, they always have to go out on business trips and meetings together. It’s rare for them to be here more than five to ten days a month.”

“Who does the flowers?” Bambam asked while looking back at the large collage of colors.

“We have gardeners who come in and do them. I don’t know why my mother still does it since she doesn’t really appreciate or even acknowledge them.”

“I think they’re lovely,” Bambam exclaimed and smelled a blooming lilac. He could feel Jungkook seem to smile.

“I’m glad someone does.” A sound rang through the air and Bambam’s head perked up. Quack quack.

“You have ducks?!” Bambam yelled at the sight of the bright green heads and yellow bills. He quickly scampered over and the ducks scattered at his approach. One didn’t run away and just looked at Bambam quizzically as Bambam picked it up. The duck didn’t try to run away outside of its little feet lightly slapping and Bambam laughed before he put the duck back down. Jungkook approached from behind and kissed the back of Bambam’s head before he wrapped his arms around Bambam’s waist.

“What do you want to do today, baby?” Bambam felt the hands locked in front of him and let his head fall back onto Jungkook’s shoulder. The warmth ran over him and a light breeze passed by, cooling him down.

“Could we cuddle out here for a while, daddy?” Jungkook lightly kissed Bambam’s cheek.

“I know the perfect spot.” He led Bambam over to a small clearing of clean grass underneath a large tree that gave a perfect amount of shade. He sat down and patted the grass next to him. Bambam got down and cuddled close to Jungkook. Time seemed to freeze as they simply lay in the grass and held each other. Bambam couldn’t help but fall asleep in his daddy’s arms and when he awoke, he found his daddy had fallen asleep too. An hour may have passed before Jungkook finally woke up and looked over at Bambam with half lidded eyes. “Hmm?” Jungkook mumbled at the sight of Bambam’s eyes.

“Can we get ice cream, daddy?”

The two of them left the house and began to walk to a local ice cream shop that Jungkook knew. Bambam was reciting the three golden rules of their bond that Jungkook had given him before they left.

  1. Daddy’s word is law

  2. You can only call Daddy by his name when we are in public or if Daddy tells you to

  3. Don’t make daddy angry




Although it had only been a day, Bambam was quickly falling into the pattern of the daddy-baby relationship and he liked it. He loved to be coddled and cared for. Jungkook had buttoned up his shirt to Bambam’s disappointment but he was promised something special if he was good on their little trip. Bambam walked close to his daddy but wasn’t allowed to hold his hand. When they reached the ice cream parlor, Jungkook held open the door for Bambam and Bambam walked in to the sight of almost three dozen different flavors to pick from. Jungkook walked up as he fished out his wallet, a black leather wallet with dark red dragons engraved on the exterior.

“What flavor do you want?” Bambam looked at the array of colors and their accompanying names. He finally fixated himself on the bright pink strawberry. He pointed and Jungkook ordered a single scoop of strawberry as well as a single scoop of vanilla for himself. As they sat outside in the warm spring day, Bambam noticed some of the students from the party last night and they seemed to be observing them from a distance. Bambam tried to ignore them and enjoy his ice cream but the stares bothered him. By the time Jungkook had finished his cone, Bambam had only managed to finish half of his and it was quickly melting over his hand, further upsetting him. Jungkook stood up and gathered some more napkins and wrapped it around the cone and wiped his hand clean.

“I’m sorry I wasted your money…” Bambam said, tears approaching his eyes.

“Don’t be sorry,” Jungkook quickly said and Bambam tried to finish the ice cream as quickly as possible but a lot still spilled onto the table and onto his shorts. When they finished, they stood up and began to walk off with a few snickers following them. Jungkook shot a glare over and the snickers stopped as he pat Bambam on the back. Bambam managed to refrain from tears but he couldn’t repress the sniffles and feeling of guilt despite Jungkook’s repeated comforts. When they returned to Jungkook’s home, Jungkook quickly brought Bambam to the sink to wash off his sticky hands and mouth and began to undress him for fresh clothes. As Jungkook undressed him, the tears finally came out. Bambam looked at Jungkook, expecting anger, but instead saw a smile. “Next time I’ll get you a milkshake. My baby can be messy.” Bambam let out a weak laugh through his tears and Jungkook helped him dress into some fresh shorts and a new shirt before tossing the ice cream stained clothes into the hamper. It was almost 5PM and Bambam managed to calm down when they got to one of the of the large leather couches that sat in front of the large flat screen television. Jungkook opened up a cabinet next to the television and revealed what had to be hundreds of movies. Bambam looked in shock as Jungkook pulled several movies down and placed them into the DVD player before sitting down next to Bambam. He pulled Bambam down with him and pulled a blanket over the two of them as the movie started. It was a comedy and Bambam enjoyed it but what he enjoyed more was his daddy’s fingers about twenty minutes into the film. They slowly went under Bambam’s shirt and massaged his stomach softly.

“Daddy…” Bambam moaned lightly as Jungkook pinched a nipple.

“Daddy’s going to play for a bit, okay baby?” Bambam nodded and Jungkook continued to lightly pinch the nipple before he went to the other one and gave it the same treatment. Bambam tried to focus on the movie and he did well until Jungkook’s hands ran down his stomach and pulled down the front of his shorts and boxers. He lightly squeezed and stroked Bambam’s limp member and it quickly hardened under Jungkook’s skillful fingers. As Jungkook continued to play with his cock, Bambam got more and more heated and moaned as precum leaked from the slit and soon his cock was lathered in his own precum. Jungkook’s work was enough to milk him but not enough to make him cum and after almost an hour, Bambam was writhing and groaning.

“Daddy…please…more…”

“Daddy wants to play so he’s going to play,” Jungkook said firmly and continued to squeeze and lightly stroke Bambam’s slick length. Occasionally Jungkook would let go and lick his hand clean of Bambam’s essence and smile approvingly. Jungkook suddenly sat up and walked out of the room, leaving the panting Bambam confused and needy but he returned a few minutes later and sat back down. He quickly resumed his work and Bambam continued to squirm and cry in need. Suddenly, Bambam felt something hard get shoved down his length to the root and he looked down at the black ring. “Daddy wants a taste but he can’t have you coming yet,” Jungkook said before leaning down and taking Bambam’s whole length in his mouth. Bambam’s hips bucked wildly but Jungkook held him down firmly with his forearms as his head bobbed up and down. Jungkook smiled at Bambam occasionally when he went to catch his breath and then quickly continued sucking and licking. About twenty minutes in, Bambam found Jungkook’s fingers slowly enter his mouth. “Suck them, baby.” Bambam did and sucked them until they were soaked. Jungkook continued his skillful tongue work as he brought his wet fingers down and slowly pressed them into Bambam’s tight hole. Bambam gasped.

“Daddy!” he shouted, shocked.

“Shhh…trust daddy.” The fingers continued to slowly press in while Jungkook kept sucking. The sensations were so overwhelming that Bambam let out a dry orgasm and cried out as the sensation racked his body with spasms. Jungkook gave one final strong suck and let Bambam’s swollen red and purple tipped length pop out of his mouth and fall on his stomach. “I just couldn’t get enough of you,” Jungkook smiled, his lips swollen and red while he pushed his fingers in and out of Bambam’s hole, slowly loosening it. All he got in response was a messy slur of “please” and “daddy”. Finally, Bambam found the strength to form a coherent sentence.

“I thought I was good…”

“You were good. But you did mess up the clothes daddy gave you. I thought you’d be more careful.”

“I’m sorry, daddy. I didn’t mean to. I was afraid.”

“Why were you afraid?” Jungkook asked as he slowly began to scissor Bambam. Bambam gasped and his words began to slur again but Jungkook then forced in a third finger. “Daddy asked you a question.” Bambam gasped and focused.

“I was afraid of the other people watching us.” The fingers continued to work him well.

“Why were you afraid of them? Were you embarrassed to be seen with daddy?” Jungkook asked with some irritation in his voice. The fingers began to harshly spread him more and more.

“No!” Bambam shouted, “Never!” Jungkook flipped Bambam onto his hands and knees so he was over Jungkook’s lap and continued to finger him harshly.

“You wouldn’t lie to daddy would you? That would make him very upset.”

“Never, daddy. Never. Never. Never,” Bambam repeated tearfully.

“Then why were you upset?”

“I was afraid they would make fun of me and daddy. Then the ice cream started to melt and I thought I was embarrassing you…I mean…embarrassing daddy.” The fingers became less harsh but a fourth finger was added. Bambam squirmed and cried. “I’m sorry, daddy. So, so sorry. Please forgive me.” Jungkook stood up and Bambam heard a button unclasp and suddenly felt the fat tip of Jungkook’s length pressing against him.

“Daddy forgives you. He’s going to give you a nice reward.” Jungkook spit and rubbed his member and roughly pushed in. The sensation was overwhelming and Bambam felt like he was going to be split in half.

“Daddy!” he screamed as he gripped the blanket that had formerly covered them. Jungkook’s hips slowly began to rock and Bambam cried with each thrust in and out, slowly becoming lubricated by Jungkook’s precum.

“Baby needs to learn to trust daddy. Daddy’s job is to protect and take care of his baby. You going to remember that?” Jungkook asked with increasingly harder thrusts. Bambam nodded frantically.

“Yes, daddy. Please daddy…ohhhhh…” Bambam suddenly groaned when Jungkook found his sweet spot. The pleasure shot through him and his arms gave out but Jungkook didn’t stop.

“Daddy isn’t going to let anything happen to you,” Jungkook growled as he slammed into Bambam over and over, smashing the sweet spot every time.

“Oh…god…fuck me daddy! Make me yours!” Bambam screamed as he reached his second dry orgasm and Jungkook smiled intensely as he roughly pulled Bambam to the side of the couch so his stomach was on the arm of the couch and his rear was high in the air, giving Jungkook prime access. Somehow Jungkook managed to get even deeper from this angle and Bambam could do nothing but scream as Jungkook claimed him over and over. Jungkook grabbed Bambam by the hair and roughly pulled it back for superior angling and force. He was thrusting into Bambam so hard he was slowly pushing the couch along the hardwood floors. “Daddy! Please let me cum!” Bambam finally shouted, unable to take much more after his third dry orgasm. Jungkook quickly reached around ripped the ring off before he pulled Bambam to the ground and had him face him as he quickly reentered.

“Cum for daddy,” Jungkook panted, his own climax rapidly approaching. Bambam needed little incentive and one final powerful thrust into his sweet spot caused him to erupt all over his chest and even over his head to the hardwood floor. Bambam screamed as almost a dozen long ropes of cum spewed out and coated him thoroughly. The sight was what sent Jungkook over the edge and he moaned loudly as he quickly filled Bambam, causing it to spill out and leak onto the floor. The two of them panted heavily, their bodies covered in sweat (and in Bambam’s case, cum). Jungkook slowly pulled out with a loud squelching sound and his heavy length left Bambam’s loose hole. Bambam panted heavily as his daddy leaned in and kissed him tenderly. Jungkook brushed Bambam’s sweat soaked locks out of his eyes and then lightly kissed the tip of his nose. “Daddy loves his baby. Does his baby hate him?” Jungkook asked, almost afraid. Bambam slowly shook his head.

“No. Baby loves his daddy with all his heart.” Jungkook removed his shirt and wiped Bambam clean. He brought Bambam back to the bathroom and bathed him once more. Unlike before, his touch was delicate and protective. He carried Bambam out of the bathroom, his rear too sore to let him walk, and laid him on the couch with a fresh pair of boxers.

“Daddy is going to order a pizza. Do you want pizza?” Bambam smiled up at his daddy.

“Yes. Pepperoni please.” Jungkook nodded and ordered the food. They ate happily on the couch and cuddled while watching a few more movies. On the third film, sleep finally took them and Bambam slept in his daddy’s arms.

When Bambam awoke the next day on the couch, his daddy was missing. He looked around frantically and saw Jungkook outside on the porch. Next to him was a chair along with a cheap white plastic stand with some stuff on it. He saw Bambam and smiled. He motioned Bambam to come outside and Bambam obeyed.

“I want to do something special for us,” Jungkook said with a smile and motioned Bambam to sit in the chair. Bambam sat and his daddy began to work. He put a cheap towel around Bambam’s shoulders and began working Bambam’s hair softly, specifically the front. He clipped Bambam’s hair and began to smear a substance into it. The process took a while and then Jungkook sat in a chair across from Bambam and waited. Bambam looked nervous and held his hands as Jungkook looked at him. “My baby is the cutest and sexiest in the world,” Jungkook said with a smile and Bambam returned with an embarrassed smile of his own. After some time, Jungkook finished up his hair and then used a hose to help wash it. When the process was finally done, he grabbed a mirror and gave it to Bambam. Bambam looked at it and his eyes lit up to see the large patch of bright pink hair that hung at the front while the rest of the hair was kept black. “So everyone knows you’re my little flower.” Bambam teared up and lunged at Jungkook in a massive embrace.

“Thank you daddy. I love it!” He peppered his daddy’s face with kisses and Jungkook smiled at the lovable assault.

“We aren’t done yet. Today I’m getting my baby some new clothes and accessories to make him feel confident when he’s with daddy.” Bambam looked at him in shock. “Now go get ready. I’ll make you some breakfast and we can head out soon.” Bambam’s face began to get overwhelmed with emotion but Jungkook kissed him on the cheek. “Don’t cry, baby. Daddy doesn’t like seeing you cry.” Bambam quickly repressed the tears as much as possible and smiled.

“I love you daddy.”

“I love you baby.”

 

The streets were crowded as Jungkook drove his car towards the shopping center. Bambam sat in the passenger side of Jungkook’s 2015 Kia Hatchback with anticipation in his veins. He wore some simple cargo shorts and a black t-shirt but he was excited at the thought of some new clothes. Jungkook pulled in to the parking garage and found a relatively uncrowded place to park. He looked over to Bambam.

“You remember the rules baby?” Bambam nodded.

“Yes, daddy.”

“Alright. Let’s go then.” They got out of the car and Bambam took a deep breath to adjust himself. They entered with Bambam sticking close behind him. The mall was filled with many youths during the last day before school picked back up for the week and Bambam could see many fellow students but the different clothes as well as his new hair seemed to hide him from their minds as none seemed to recognize him. Although Bambam wasn’t behind Jungkook, Jungkook clearly led the direction and Bambam followed obediently. Jungkook walked into a pretty high end clothing store. “Look around, see if there’s anything you like.”

“Yes…Jungkook,” Bambam said, the name not familiar on his tongue. He wandered around the store and looked at the high priced clothing, fearing the numbers he was finding on the price tags. He loved the designs but the prices were becoming too much for him and after about ten minutes he walked back to Jungkook, who was picking through jackets. “The stuff is too expensive. I don’t want to be burdensome.”

“This isn’t burdensome. I want to do this.”

“I just…I don’t even know where to start…” Jungkook looked around and his eyebrows perked up at the sight of a black leather jacket.

“Here. Try this on.” Jungkook handed him the jacket and then browsed the store some more. “I’ll find some more things for you to try. Let me know if you like them.” Bambam was about to turn to the changing room when Jungkook grabbed his arm. “Don’t look at the price tags. I’ll know if you do.” Bambam slowly nodded, knowing his daddy’s word was still law, and went to the changing room with several shirts and jackets Jungkook gave him to try on. The fine material felt strange on his skin and it held to his frame much more than his old clothes, which were often hand-me-downs. He emerged from the dressing room with a black button up, dark blue jeans, the black leather jacket, and some black boots which he showed to Jungkook. Jungkook’s reaction told Bambam that Jungkook very much enjoyed the look and tousled Bambam’s hair slightly to add a bit of scruffiness. “You look damn good. That’s definitely one we’re getting.” Bambam blushed at the compliment and changed into his other potential outfits. Some were approved, others not. Jungkook admitted he felt black really complimented Bambam’s physique and face but he also bought some different colors to allow a variety. Jungkook ordered Bambam to wait outside of the shop so he couldn’t know the final price of the clothes and Bambam waited obediently outside. As he waited, his eyes wandered around the mall and he people watched for a short while, as he was accustomed to doing at school. He was leaning on the railing and looking down at the floor below and spotted something that made his stomach churn. Chanyeol and his friends walked out of a hat store, laughing and enjoying themselves loudly. Bambam quickly turned his back to hide his face, despite the fact it was likely impossible for Chanyeol to recognize him from such a distance. Jungkook finally appeared next to him. He noticed Bambam’s face. “I told you to not feel burdened.”

“It’s not that da…Jungkook.” The fear was instilling Bambam’s want to be protected but he did his best to obey the rules.

“What is it then?”

“Chanyeol is here.” He motioned to the floor below and Jungkook peered over to spot the group of kids proceeding towards the food court. Jungkook sighed and held out his hand to help Bambam to his feet.

“It will be fine.” Bambam looked up at his daddy’s gaze and could read it quite well. Bambam took the hand and got up.

“I’ll carry the bags,” Bambam said.

“I’ve got it.”

“I’d really like to carry them if I could,” Bambam insisted softly. Jungkook shrugged and handed Bambam the bags. He wasn’t going to let his daddy pay for the clothes and then have to carry them around while they kept shopping. Jungkook led the way once again and a couple pairs of shoes were bought as well as some nice socks and a black leather hat to complement Bambam’s face and hair. They also entered a small jewelry and, despite Bambam’s protests on price, bought a few silver necklaces and bracelets for him. After almost two hours of shopping and tying on clothes, Bambam’s stomach was rumbling and his arms tired from the increasingly heavier load to carry.

“You hungry?” Jungkook asked and Bambam nodded but looked at the food court in fear.

“If he’s there then I’ll take care of it.” Bambam kept close, possibly a bit too close for the environment but he was too afraid to think more rationally. They entered the large food court and Jungkook insisted on “Making the Rounds” to all of the free samples that were being given out by the various vendors. Bambam enjoyed many of the samples but Jungkook noticed his eyes kept shifting to the burgers. They approached and Jungkook bought Bambam a big double cheeseburger with bacon, lettuce, and onion with a large carton of fries. When the food was brought out, Bambam’s eyes went wide at the large portion. “If you can’t finish it we can take it with us.” Bambam nodded as his large cup of coke was also placed on the tray, which was almost the size of his face.

“Don’t you want to get anything?” Jungkook shook his head.

“No, the samples were enough for me.” They sat down and Bambam sighed as he finally could let the bags drop to the floor, giving his arms a much needed rest. The food in front of him was a glorious sight for Bambam’s eyes and he began to happily eat his food while sensing Jungkook was keeping an eye out. He felt safe knowing his daddy was protecting him, even when bad people were close. Then he heard it.

“Hey, Jungkook.” The voice was sickeningly familiar and Bambam’s chest seized up. Chanyeol stood behind Bambam’s seat. He felt the Chanyeol walk up and place his hand on the back of Bambam’s chair. Jungkook looked up and Bambam didn’t dare turn to face Chanyeol.

“What do you want?”

“Thanks for the shiner. Explaining that to my parents wasn’t easy.”

“You brought it on yourself,” Jungkook retorted without remorse.

“So I was a bit rough. I was drunk, what do you expect?”

“Just get out of here.”

“Or what? You’ll hit me again?”

“Thinking of it.” Silence hung over the table for a few agonizing seconds before Chanyeol clapped Bambam on the back.

“No hard feelings,” Chanyeol said teasingly. Bambam flinched when Jungkook stood up suddenly from his chair. The feeling of Chanyeol’s hand on his back was gone before Jungkook could fully stand up.

“Don’t touch him, ever.” Jungkook said with venom in his eyes. Chanyeol gave out a weak chuckle and then the sound of footsteps slowly faded into the other white noise of the mall. Bambam noticed Jungkook’s gaze seemed to follow the figure behind him and it was almost a full minute before Jungkook sat back down. Bambam looked down at his half eaten burger and still untouched fries, all appetite gone. Jungkook looked at the frozen Bambam. “Everything’s ok,” Jungkook said, trying to be supportive but Bambam just put down the burger.

“Can we go now?” Bambam asked softly. Jungkook let out a deep breath and pulled out his phone. When he put it away a minute later, Bambam’s phone vibrated. Bambam pulled out his phone and saw a new text from Jungkook.

_Baby, please eat. Daddy knows you’re hungry and you need your strength. You’ll feel better with a full tummy._

As he finished the text, Bambam felt the tip of Jungkook’s shoe lightly rub against his inner ankle underneath the table. The tightness in his chest began to ease and Bambam began to pick at his fries. He managed to eat the burger but couldn’t finish the fries or drink and they packed it up to go. On the way out, Jungkook looked over and his eyes seemed to light up.

“One last stop and then we can go. Can you wait here?” Bambam looked around nervously and nodded, not wanting his daddy to go far. “I’ll be just a second.” Jungkook walked to a vendor and Bambam sat around his numerous bags of new clothes and accessories with his small doggie bag and soda in his hands. He wanted to look around to see if anyone was watching him but he was too afraid to know the answer and kept his gaze to the floor. No one approached him. “Back!” Jungkook’s calming voice yelled out as he returned from the vendor, a small bag in his hand. Bambam quickly got back to his feet and gathered as many bags as he could with Jungkook helping him carry the rest. They proceeded to the garage and found their car with relative ease. The trunk was quickly filled with the numerous bags and they entered the car, the closed doors cutting out all other sound except that within the vehicle. Without a word, Jungkook extended an arm and Bambam fell into his embrace, nuzzling into Jungkook’s chest. He ran his fingers through Bambam’s hair for a few minutes as Bambam tried to be as close as possible. “It’s ok,” Jungkook whispered.

“I know, daddy.” The word felt good to say after being unable to say it for so long. Jungkook gave a peck on Bambam’s cheek before he unwrapped his arm from Bambam’s shoulders.

“Let’s go home.”

“Daddy?” Bambam asked, not wanting to let go.

“Hmm?”

“I don’t want to go home tonight.”

“You don’t want to go home?”

“I mean…my home…I want to stay with you.” Jungkook nodded softly and rubbed the back of Bambam’s neck.

“I don’t want you to go home either. We’ll still see each other though. We can work with it. Okay?” Bambam slowly nodded, his sadness still not alleviated. He pulled away from Jungkook and let his daddy drive the car out of the garage and back towards home.

When they pulled up to Jungkook’s house, Bambam finally remembered the final item that Jungkook had bought. He wanted to ask but it was clear that Jungkook wanted it to be a surprise as they brought all of the clothes inside. It was almost 4PM and Jungkook’s vibrating phone was a clue that it was soon time for them to part ways. Jungkook brought out an old piece of luggage to pack all of Bambam’s new clothes into (price tags removed) and Bambam looked at it with great sadness. He watched his daddy remove his school uniform from the dryer and added it to the luggage.

“Before you…go…baby. I want to do one last thing for you today.” Bambam followed Jungkook to the bathroom and pulled out the small box he had bought at the mall. He opened it to reveal a small diamond earring. He looked up at Jungkook.

“But my ears aren’t pierced.”

“I know. I wanted to do it for you.” Of course daddy knew how to pierce ears. Daddy knows how to do everything. Bambam tried to think of the repercussions when he got home but he didn’t care. He said nothing as Jungkook brought out a small kit and a fresh sterilized needle. The pain was quick but not the worst. When the pain came, he let out a small yelp but when the earring was put in, Jungkook grabbed Bambam’s hand and squeezed it tightly. Jungkook lightly massaged Bambam’s chubby cheeks and Bambam let out a soft smile. He reached for the belt around Jungkook’s waist but Jungkook stopped him. He led him by the hands to his bedroom and pulled Bambam down with him onto the bed. He pulled the blankets over them after kicking their shoes off and he removed his and Bambam’s shirt before putting an arm around his baby. Bambam closed his eyes, his cheek against his daddy’s strong chest muscles, and took in his daddy’s scent. It was strong but also sweet. The warmth ran over him as Jungkook just lightly scratched Bambam’s scalp and occasionally would lean down for a kiss, which Bambam would happily give. The time was golden. Bambam didn’t know how long they lay there but it felt too short when Jungkook’s phone vibrated and he picked it up.

“It’s time to go,” Jungkook said what sounded like sadness in his typically stoic voice. Bambam clutched closely to Jungkook, not wanting to let go but when he felt Jungkook’s hand on his cheek he knew he had to. He let go and found his shirt and he waited for Jungkook to be ready. He was a bit confused when he saw his daddy put on a fresh shirt. Jungkook picked up the shirt he had worn all that day, a low cut black v-neck, and handed it to Bambam. The smell was filled with his daddy’s scent, not body odor, but scent. “If you ever are afraid or sad, you have this.” Bambam held it close and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent and falling against Jungkook’s strong torso. Jungkook held him and let out a deep breath. “We really need to go.” Bambam found his footing and let his daddy lead him out to the car with his new luggage and they piled in before Bambam directed him to his house. It was only ten minutes away by car but it seemed like an ocean’s distance to Bambam. They pulled up to Bambam’s small house and his time in heaven was ended by the vision of reality. Tears started to well in Bambam’s eyes but Jungkook grabbed him and kissed him deeply on the lips. Bambam moaned into the kiss as Jungkook didn’t break it for a full minute. When they pulled away, Bambam’s eyes seemed lost in a daze. “This isn’t the end, baby. Remember that. Tell me you remember.”

“I remember, daddy.”

“Who’s the best baby in the world?”

“I am.”

“Who does baby love the most?”

“Daddy.” Jungkook smiled and kissed Bambam deeply again.

“Daddy loves his baby the most too. I’ll text you when I’m home, okay?” Bambam nodded as Jungkook gave one final deep kiss and lightly pushed Bambam towards the door. Bambam got out and tugged on his heavy new luggage bag and it landed on the street with a loud clack from the plastic wheels. He watched Jungkook give a small wave and a smile before he pulled out and down the street. Bambam watched from the same spot, his luggage in hand, until Jungkook’s car turned out of sight. He slowly turned and dragged the luggage to the front door and entered the house.

“Bambam?” came his mother’s voice from the living room where the television was on some local news channel.

“Yeah, it’s me.” The sound of his mother getting up and proceeding to the front room did not sit well in Bambam’s heart and he proceeded to the steps to try and get to his room as much as possible. He kept his face turned away from her as she entered the front room.

“What’s that you got there? And whose clothes are those?”

“My friends bought them for me, mom.”

“They bought you all this?”

“Look, mom. I’m really tired and not much in the mood to talk. Can I go to bed please?”

“I haven’t seen you all weekend.”

“Can we talk tomorrow?” Bambam asked as he did his best to haul the large luggage bag up the stairs.

“Let me get your father to carry that for you.”

“I’m fine, mom. Don’t wake him up for this.”

“What’s the rush, Bam?”

“Just let me go to bed!” Bambam shouted suddenly, the emotions flaring inside him in a violent burst. His mother walked over and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. The glint of the earring caught her eye as well as the shock of pink hair.

“No, I think we need to have a chat.” She grabbed the luggage from him and brought it into the living room. Bambam quickly followed.

“I’m sorry…I just…I’m really tired. It was a long day and…”

“Your son has some attitude tonight,” his mother said to his father, rousing from his sleep.

“Hmm?” Bambam watched anxiously as she opened the luggage and began to pick through the clothes.

“Your friends bought you this?” his mother asked incredulously.

“Yeah…”

“I know for a fact that none of your friends can afford these. Where’s the receipt?”

“They didn’t want me to know how much they spent.”

“Honey, just leave him alone,” his father mumbled, wanting the commotion to be over.

“Your son’s ear is now pierced and his hair is dyed pink. How about that?” Bambam watched his father turn and look at it. His eyes squinted slightly, the sign of his temper starting to emerge.

“Take it out,” his father said firmly.

“But I really like it dad…”

“Take it out and get your hair back to its normal color. Your school isn’t going to allow it.”

“Lots of kids do it. Jackson’s got earrings and Mark’s dyed his hair before.”

“And their parents keep complaining to us about it. I’m not dealing with it. Take it out,” his father commanded.

“No,” Bambam said with a shaky voice. Both of his parents looked at him, stunned. Bambam couldn’t really believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He had barely given them cause for concern before, let alone ignore their orders. His father stood up, his face starting to turn red.

“I said take it out.”

“No,” Bambam repeated, terrified but not backing down from his approaching father. Then he saw his mother pick up Jungkook’s shirt from the luggage. Bambam fell to his knees as his father reached him and clung to his leg.

“Please, dad. I just want to fit it. Kids always pick on me and I want to be cool.” Tears burst from Bambam’s eyes and his father looked at him, unsure of what to do. His mother sighed and tossed Jungkook’s shirt into the luggage before kicking the luggage shut.

“Just go to bed,” his mother sighed, frustration in her voice. Bambam slowly got up and went to grab his luggage when he saw his mother hold out her hand. “But give me your phone first. We’ll talk this over in the morning.” At that very second, Bambam felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

“Please, don’t…” Bambam begged, “I’ll give you the earring but don’t take my phone.”

“Bam…” his mother started, frustration growing even further in her voice.

“Please, mom. Please, please, please…”

“Christ!” his mother yelled, “Fine. Just go to bed!” Bambam quickly zipped the luggage and dragged it to the stairs, not wanting to test the grounds any further. His mother let her face rest in her hands and his father sat back down, his emotions unreadable. He struggled up the stairs with the extremely heavy luggage but when he reached the top he practically ran into his small room and closed the door. He quickly opened the luggage and found Jungkook’s crumpled shirt and fell onto his bed, letting the scent fill his senses as the tears started. He then remembered the phone and quickly pulled it out to show a new message from Jungkook.

_I love you_

The message was short and filled Bambam with both joy and sorrow. His bed was made for only one and all he had for company was his pillow. He replied to the text.

_I miss you so much, daddy. My parents are angry at me. If they take my phone, that’s why I don’t answer._

The response came quickly

_Its ok, baby. If you need to explain the clothes or something, just call me and I’ll say my friends and I saved up for you._

_I just miss you so much._

_Do you have snapchat?_

_No. Is it free?_

_Yeah. I have it on my phone too. We can send each other pictures._

Bambam quickly found the app and installed it.

_My username is Bam_bam_

He waited a few minutes and found a user request him. It was user KookieMonster. He quickly accepted and received a snap within minutes. He opened it to see his daddy’s bright face with the words “See me?” Bambam took a picture but deleted it and tried about half a dozen times to get one that he felt made him look good and sent it with the words “Only you”. He opened the returning message which was a video. He saw Jungkook, shirtless, on his bed.

“I’m exhausted and need to get to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jungkook’s voice rang in Bambam’s ears and he saw Jungkook lean in and kiss the camera. Bambam sent a video of his own giving a kiss and saying goodnight and writing the words “daddy” in the message. He watched the message open, showing it was seen by Jungkook and got no response. Bambam lied down in bed, pulled the pillow to his chest and Jungkook’s shirt to his face, smelling his daddy’s scent. Sleep slowly took him and he dreamed of him and his daddy being far away from the troubles of reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Bambam woke up the following morning with nothing but anxiety running through his mind as to what the day would bring him. He checked his phone and found a snap from Jungkook. What he saw was Jungkook half-awake, still shirtless, giving a tired smile. There was no message. He spent the full ten seconds just looking at his daddy until the photo vanished and deleted itself. When the camera turned on for a response, Bambam took a selca of him on his pillow as if he was still in bed with a tired smile. When the snap was sent, he proceeded out of the room to the bathroom to use the shower and toilet. Breakfast with his mother was silent and awkward and this only made Bambam thankful that his father had already left for work. Bambam quickly finished his bland cereal and grabbed his backpack as his mother grabbed the keys for the car to drive him to school. The ride was quiet and unsettling but reached its zenith when his mother pulled the car over just a few hundred feet from the school.

“I talked it over with your dad before he went to work. If we get any calls from the school about you causing a fuss, the earring and hair goes. That’s final. You understand?”

“Yes,” Bambam answered quietly. He heard his mother throw the car back into drive and dropped him off by the front door. Any hopes that he may have had for a normal day at school were shattered when nearly every student in the front hall stared at his hair and earring just seconds after he walked through the front doors. By the time he got to his locker, his phone began lighting up with texts from his friends.

_Dude is what I’m hearing true? – JB_

_Earrings and pink hair? So punk- Yugyeom_

_You’ve let loose the rumors man- Jackson_

_What caused this?- Mark_

The texts were constant and he did his best to respond to each in kind with short and simple answers.

_Yes it’s true_

_Thanks_

_The rumors won’t last forever_

_Just felt like doing it._

He opened his locker and his phone vibrated again only this time he saw a text from Jungkook. He quickly opened it.

_My flower’s got a lot of sun today. He looks so handsome._

Bambam smiled and put the phone away and proceeded to his first class. The stares from the teachers were evident, mostly because it was so out of left field for him. He had always been the kind of kid to sit in class quietly and do the assignments. He never caused any trouble nor did he contribute to the class unless he was called upon. He paid attention and always did well on the tests. He didn’t change or act crude but it didn’t stop the looks he got from the teachers. He was exceedingly polite to the teachers and gave deep bows as he knew they were waiting for him to slip just once so they could pounce. However, Bambam kept up his kind and polite manner all the way through the morning and all of his friends swarmed him at lunchtime. They felt and gawked at his bright pink hair and Jackson complimented his earring.

“You do that yourself?” Jackson asked as he felt the diamond. Bambam nodded as he tried to eat his cheese sandwich.

“It still hurt?” Mark asked. Bambam shook his head and drank some milk.

“Are you trying to intimidate Chanyeol?” Yugyeom asked quietly. Bambam just chewed his food and shook his head quietly. Bambam scanned the cafeteria and saw Jungkook with his friends at one of the corner tables. The tables between them were many and crowded but their eyes managed to meet. Jungkook looked at him while drinking his coke and gave a small smile before turning back to face the ever wild Taehyung. Bambam couldn’t help but think back to the picture he got earlier that morning. He observed how Jungkook had loosened his tie as well as unclasped the top button to allow just the slightest bit of his chest to be seen. A fire slowly began to form in Bambam’s stomach as he ate. He felt his phone vibrate and he answered it while the others found another conversation.

_You look so damn good._

_Daddy you’re making me feel warm._

_Good. That’s what I want_

“Hey,” came a voice as Bambam finished reading the text to see Jungkook standing by the table. They all turned and Bambam quickly put his phone away.

“Hey,” Mark responded, a bit unsure as to why Jungkook would come up to their table.

“You guys hear anything about Chanyeol?” Jungkook as he leaned on the table next to Bambam revealing that he wasn’t wearing an undershirt and he could just make out the definition of Jungkook’s chest. Jackson’s voice broke him from his two second trance.

“No. He’s been out all day I heard. Probably from the beating that you gave him Friday night. The black eye still hasn’t healed I heard.”

“Good.”

“Black eye?” asked Yugyeom. He hadn’t been at the party and Mark explained to him what happened.

“Why did you invite Bam though?” Yugyeom asked. Jungkook stood up and shrugged.

“I think he’s a cool guy and haven’t seen him much outside of school. I thought it would be fun for him to go. I couldn’t help Chanyeol was a prick.”

“Just don’t cause problems with that group and drag Bam into it, okay?” Mark said sternly. Chanyeol was part of a circle of friends who had a lot of influence in the school population. They had some of the smartest and most talented kids in the school and the faculty often pushed them to excel in every kind of competition that was possible. However, Bambam and his small group rarely caused any problems and tended to stay out of the school politics. Jungkook and his group were often disliked for their overwhelming apparent skill but lack of incentive to utilize it for the school. Hoseok was known as an incredible dancer but Taemin, the leader of the dance team, couldn’t convince him to join and he only really displayed it at school dances or charity events of his choice. Taehyung and Jimin were talented singers but neither enjoyed the kind of songs that were sung by the school chorus and so opted to stay out. The oldest of their small clique, Namjoon, was a songwriter adored by all of the English teachers but also despised for never letting them edit or show his work in the school newspaper. They also didn’t really appreciate the topics he covered as they weren’t often school appropriate. Yoongi was said to be an incredible rapper as well as actor but that was only hearsay. The only one who did any sort of school activities was Jin, who would occasionally do school plays or cook for school events but that was about it. Jungkook’s reputation around the school was the most skewed as he seemed to enjoy irritating the school faculty. He never partook in any school events and only seemed to show up for them if there was free food. He excelled on his assignments, almost to the teachers annoyance, and was constantly approached by the coaches to sign up for various sports after a display in gym class but he would turn them all down. People seemed to hate his lack of ambition or attempts to pursue fields he could dominate and instead chose a simpler and less cluttered existence. Jungkook looked at Mark and gave a small smile.

“Don’t worry. Bambam doesn’t have to worry about a thing. If you guys ever wanna hang out, I’m sure we can find something to do.”

“Sure,” Mark said quickly, as if ushering him to leave. Jungkook ruffled Bambam’s hair with a laugh.

“See you later, Bam.” Jungkook got the slightest whiff of Jungkook’s scent and it only fed the fire that was growing inside of him. He watched Jungkook walk back to his table and slump back into his seat between Taehyung and Yoongi.

“I swear he freaks me out sometimes,” Youngjae whispered.

“Nothing ever fucking bothers him,” Mark replied in agreement.

“I heard you guys were seen getting ice cream together on Saturday,” Jackson said quietly, “That true?” Bambam sighed and nodded.

“Yes we got ice cream. He’s not a freak he’s just different. He’s actually really nice if you can get to know him.”

“That’s the thing though,” Mark said, “He never really lets people get to know him. When I heard you were with him at Chanyeol’s party I wasn’t sure I could believe it.” Bambam shrugged.

“Well he’s nice to me.”

“Just be careful, okay? Make sure he isn’t planning anything.” Bambam sighed and finished his milk.

“I’ll be fine.”

The sound of the bedposts slamming against the wall filled the empty house with only heavy moans to accompany it. As soon as Jungkook entered his house with Bambam, he grabbed the shorter male and slammed their lips together. No talking was needed as Jungkook quickly began to strip him down as they went up the stairs to the bedroom. Now Bambam was on his hands and knees with his daddy slamming into him with fierce thrusts and loud growls.

“Harder, daddy…harder…” Bambam gasped as he held onto the bedposts which slammed against the wall each time he was pulled back and thrust forward by the momentum. A stinging pain shot through his rear as his daddy spanked him hard on an especially powerful thrust that knocked the strength out of Bambam’s arms and he fell onto his elbows with his face in the pillows.

“Yeah…” Jungkook moaned as he crawled on top so he was lying across Bambam’s fallen body and began to thrust even deeper into his baby. “You looked so fine today…I’m taking advantage of every moment with you.”

“How long, daddy…” Bambam panted needily, “How long do we have?”

“At least four hours,” Jungkook said as he pulled out, leaving Bambam’s hole squeezing around nothing. The loss of his daddy’s member made Bambam whimper but he was tossed onto his back and Jungkook quickly entered again and proceeded with his wild penetrations.

“Goo..ooo…ooo…ooood…” Bambam barely managed to groan between Jungkook’s thrusts. “You teased me…so bad today…daddy…”

“Mmm, at lunch?” Bambam nodded frantically.

“Your scent…made me…sooo…hornyyyy…” These words only spurred Jungkook to an even faster pace and soon Bambam was all out screaming as he erupted. Jungkook pulled out and clamped his mouth over Bambam’s still erupting length, drinking everything that it offered. He sucked Bambam dry before he kissed Bambam and slid back in for the last few thrusts he needed to meet his own climax. Jungkook latched his mouth onto Bambam’s neck to suckle as he yelled in pleasure from his orgasm. Bambam felt his daddy fill him to the brim. Jungkook slowly pulled out and looked at his baby, all used and satisfied for now. The room reeked of sex and Jungkook opened one of the windows to let fresh air in. still struggling to catch his breath, Bambam grabbed Jungkook around the waist to pull him back onto the bed. Jungkook laughed as Bambam cuddled closely to him and felt his muscles as if he was worshipping them. “I hate my time away from daddy. My mom was so mad last night.”

“But you endured it for daddy, and daddy loves you even more for it.” Bambam smiled at the comforting voice that showered him with nothing but compliments. “You were so good that I have decided to plan a trip this weekend. Free up your schedule and I’ll treat my baby like an angel.” The idea filled Bambam’s mind with an endless assault of ideas on what his daddy was planning.

“Will daddy make love to me?” Bambam asked hopefully.

“Every morning and night. Maybe a few times for lunch too.” Bambam giggled but suddenly groaned as Jungkook slid back in. “You like the sound of that?” Bambam could do nothing but nod as his daddy began to pick up his pace for round two.

Jungkook ordered some Chinese takeout for them to nourish themselves on between sessions and when they finally finished and got into Jungkook’s car for the ride home, Bambam had cum no less than six times. Despite his shaft being as sore as his rear, it was a good pain and he loved the burn it left him with. What he didn’t like was seeing Jungkook’s car drive off into the distance.

The week seemed to both crawl and fly by at the same time. His time at home and at school felt like eternities but his time with his daddy was never enough. Thursday he didn’t even get to see Jungkook after school as his parents were going to be home that day. They texted each other constantly and would spend hours having snapchat conversations during and after their necessary homework was done. Thursday night, especially, Bambam couldn’t get enough of seeing Jungkook’s face and they had snapchatted almost the entire day after school and it was approaching 10 PM. The soreness in Bambam’s rear was still there but when the pictures of Jungkook showed him having taken his shirt off before going to bed he couldn’t help but slowly start to press his fingers into his hole. He then sent a picture of him with his own shirt removed and the words “Baby is horny” beneath a pouting face. The next picture made an audible groan escape Bambam’s lips as he saw Jungkook’s fully erect member covered in precum with a hand squeezing it with the words “So is Daddy”. The photos turned into ten second clips as they just showed what they did to each other, driving each to a powerful climax an hour later. After some cleanup, Bambam opened a snap showing Jungkook’s sweating face giving a half exhausted smile with sweat soaked hair clinging to his forehead. “I’m so ready for tomorrow.”

“Shit,” Bambam said to himself, having forgotten to ask his parents if he could go. He instead sent a happy faced picture “So am I. Baby is ready.” He sent a text asking what he should say the trip was to his mother.

The following morning, Bambam brought up the trip to his mother and said that his friend Jungkook had invited him and a few other friends to spend some time at one of Jungkook’s family’s beach houses with Jungkook’s aunt watching over them. His mother looked at him and over the course of the week his kind attitude, random hugs and other signs of affection when he saw her, and her own natural love for her son had softened her and she agreed so long as he was very careful. Although he could get very upset with her, he still loved her and his dad a great deal and was glad that things had calmed down. When she said yes, Bambam’s heart nearly burst from his chest in joy and he gave her a huge hug, thanking her. When he went to his room to grab his backpack, he shot Jungkook a text.

_She said yes! What do I need to bring daddy?_

_Four sets of clothes, bathing suit, and your sexy ass! I’ll pick you and the others up after school._

_Others?_

_Yeah. Taehyung and Jimin are coming too. Don’t worry. We will have plenty of time to ourselves. Trust daddy._

_I trust daddy with all my heart_

Every time he got a text from Jungkook had become an exciting event as any contact with his daddy during their times apart was like a drowning man getting a fresh gulp of air. School on Friday could not end fast enough. The classes seemed to drag longer than usual and he was impatient, but he kept himself in line. When the final bell rang, Bambam practically leapt from his desk and rushed outside with his backpack and duffle bag with all he needed. Jungkook drove up with Taehyung and Jimin in the backseat. He scooted into the car and Jungkook pulled away from the school.

“How was your day Bam?” asked Taehyung as he opened a bag of Doritos and began throwing them down handfuls at a time.

“Long and boring,” Bambam responded as he rolled the window down to let the breeze rush through his face. He looked over to Jungkook to see he had completely removed his tie and undone the front of his shirt, exposing his chest and stomach in the way he knew Bambam loved. Jimin reached for the Doritos but Taehyung pulled them away with a grunt of protest, sending out a small spray of crumbs from his mouth.

“Come on, I’m starving!” Jimin whined.

“You had a full lunch. It’s not my fault your ass ate it all.”

“I let you look at my ass. That’s worth at least a Dorito.” Taehyung reached in and pulled out a chip and fed it to Jimin.

“Fair enough.” Bambam looked at Jungkook who was smiling.

“Hey Kookie did you tell Bam what this trip was?” Taehyung asked as he fed Jimin some more chips.

“He didn’t…” Bambam said quietly, a bit unsure of where the conversation was going.

“That’s not very nice, Kookie,” said Jimin. Jungkook stopped at a stop sign and leaned in to lightly nibble Bambam’s earlobe to his surprise.

“It’s a double date weekend.” The look on Bambam’s eyes must have been quite hilarious as Taehyung burst into laughter while Bambam looked at Taehyung and Jimin.

“They…they…?” Bambam mumbled, his tongue not wanting to work.

“Yeah they’re a thing,” Jungkook answered for him. Taehyung gave a wink and clicked his tongue at Bambam.

“You still haven’t told him where we’re going,” Jimin said with his large smile and squinted eyes.

“We are indeed going to one of my family’s summer houses and I wanted us to break it in before the summer started.”

“Woo!” shouted Taehyung, “Love that place!”

“I want us to spend a lot of time there this summer,” Jungkook said and he kissed Bambam’s cheek.

“Bam you got it good. A hot rich boyfriend that every girl wants to fuck. And you don’t even have to share.” Taehyung ruffled Bambam’s hair.

“You saying you don’t got it good?” Jimin asked with a hint of annoyance. Taehyung rolled his eyes.

“Babe, just shush.” He ran a hand along Jimin’s thigh and Jimin got quiet before he got close to Taehyung and shut his eyes while resting his head on Taehyung’s shoulder. Jungkook rubbed the back of Bambam’s neck in the way that he had come to learn helped Bambam relax.

“It’s going to be about three hours. Get some sleep baby.”

“Okay, daddy,” Bambam said with the word slipping out without knowing. He quickly looked at Jungkook, terrified he may have broken one of the golden rules but Jungkook didn’t seem to mind.

“Like I said,” Taehyung said with his arm around the now sleeping Jimin, “You got it good, Bam.” Bambam didn’t feel like sleeping and instead leaned his seat back so he could lie down and just watch Jungkook drive. After almost an hour, sleep finally did take him along with Taehyung.

Jungkook’s voice roused him from his sleep and he looked out of the window with half open eyes to see a beautiful home next to a lake. It was painted white with a shell drive way. They all got out of the car and gathered their bags and it wasn’t until they entered the home that Bambam saw just how expansive it was. There was a large dining area with a full blown dining table next to a large kitchen. The living room had a wide screen television in front of two plush and comfortable looking loveseats Bambam was sure they were going to use a great deal. But what caught Bambam’s eye the most was the view that the outside gave. There was a massive porch with a grill and dining area with steps that led right down to lakeside. He felt Jungkook’s arms wrap around him and a kiss placed on his cheek.

“You like it baby?”

“I love it daddy.” He turned Bambam’s head and pressed their lips together firmly. Bambam moaned into the kiss and they slowly pulled away after a few minutes.

“Can you swim?” Jungkook asked. Bambam regretfully shook his head. He felt Jungkook’s arms tighten around him. “Then we have something to do tomorrow.”

“But right now,” came Jimin’s voice from the kitchen, “We need to get food!” Jungkook rolled his eyes.

“Let’s take like an hour to ourselves first. I did all the damn driving.” Bambam smiled.

“Daddy’s so cute when he’s authoritative.” Jungkook said nothing as he looked at Bambam with a sly smile.

 

The sun was just starting to descend in the sky as the four of them arrived at the supermarket to gather food for the weekend. Bambam was told he could pick out three things and he quickly found chicken wings to throw into the carriage. Taehyung and Jimin began gathering the essentials such as milk, rice, kimchi, and others while Jungkook went to the butcher’s block and got several pounds of sliced pork. The sight of the pork made Bambam’s mouth water and he dutifully carried it to the carriage while Jungkook paid. As they moved throughout the supermarket, Bambam couldn’t take his eyes off of Jungkook. They had all changed into their casual clothing before heading to the market and Jungkook had chosen his dark blue bathing suit with silver dragons, a black tank top, and a dark blue silk button up with just his flip flops for shoes. The bathing suit exposed Jungkook’s strong calf muscles and Bambam couldn’t help but feel his own muscles in disappointment as he walked his daddy. The only one who impressed Bambam more was Jimin, who had chosen his dark red bathing suit and just a black tank top exposing his powerful arms and shoulders. As Jungkook went to the fishmonger to get some tuna for that night, Bambam walked up to Jimin.

“Hey Jimin?”

“Ah?”

“Could you maybe…give me some workout tips later on?” Jimin turned to him and gave off his typically large smile.

“Wanna bulk up for Kookie?” Bambam slowly nodded. Jimin touched his chin as he thought for a bit and then put a hand on Bambam’s shoulder.

“I’ll show you some stuff you just need to keep up with it yourself.” Bambam nodded excitedly and quickly composed himself as Jungkook came back with the fresh tuna.

“You seem happy?” Jungkook said with a smile.

“He does nothing but gush over you,” Jimin teased, causing Bambam’s face to blush. Jungkook laughed and rubbed the top of his head.

“You’re so cute.” The sound of a small crash was heard and they looked over to see Taehyung dumping numerous boxes of Fruity Pebbles into the carriage. They finished up their grocery shopping as quickly as possible, once again Jungkook not letting Bambam know the price. The drive back to the house was pleasant and they blasted the radio, even Bambam finding the courage to sing loudly along with the others. When they got home, they quickly put the food away and Jungkook began to make dinner. Bambam hesitantly wandered over.

“I’d like to help daddy…” Bambam said meekly. Jungkook looked over and smiled.

“Do you know how to do the rice?” Bambam nodded.

“I used to always wash the rice at home. I’m really good at it.”

“Then show daddy how good you are.” Bambam quickly found the rice cooker as well as the rice and began to wash it in the sink.

“Look at that,” came Jimin’s voice from the couch where he and Taehyung were cuddling on one of the loveseats. “Why can’t you be that adorable?”

“Shut up,” Taehyung muttered as he cuddled against the now shirtless Jimin.

“You never help me make dinner,” Jimin continued.

“You never make dinner,” Jungkook retorted with a playful laugh. “Jin’s always doing it.”

“Well if I had help I’d do it.”

“Just let Jin do it. You’d poison one of us,” Taehyung sighed.

“I would n…” Jimin started but was cut off by a kiss from Taehyung. It was deep and quite long. Jungkook snickered under his breath as Taehyung finally pulled away, leaving Jimin in a silent daze.

“I said to shut up babe,” Taehyung said with a smile before going back to his cuddling. Jungkook suddenly felt a kiss on his own cheek and he looked over to see a smiling Bambam. He leaned in and gave a deep kiss of his own to Bambam’s lips. They pulled away and their hot breath pressed on each other’s close faces.

“Later…” Jungkook breathed almost silently and Bambam nodded before going back to the sink with tighter shorts than before. He washed the rice thoroughly and asked his daddy to inspect it. A quick inspection later and Jungkook gave his approval. “My baby does so well.” Bambam beamed and put the container into the rice cooker and let it cook. When the rice was finished cooking, Jungkook had finished all of his prep. He watched his daddy put the tuna steaks into a skillet with a little salt and pepper to color each side before adding in some chopped scallions and garlic to quickly cook and then finished it in a small braise he made with soy sauce, sugar, red-pepper flakes, and chicken stock. To finish it off he added a small bit of sesame oil.

“Daddy is so good at cooking,” Bambam exclaimed.

“It’s really the only thing I can cook. Jin showed me how to do it.” Jungkook quickly set up the sides with just some kimchi and a premade soup. When the fish had rested for a few minutes, Jungkook began to slice the tuna into strips for each of them. “Do you wanna set the table baby?”

”Of course, daddy.” Bambam quickly got the bowls, plates, and cups necessary and had the table set in minutes. When all of the food was done Jungkook brought it over and set the food in the center.

“It’s ready!” Jungkook shouted to the cuddle monsters and they quickly got up to sit at the table. Bambam sat as Jungkook plated his dish for him and when they others quickly gave thanks for the food he started to feed Bambam, leaving his own dish ignored for the time being. “Open wide,” Jungkook said as he wrapped some of the tuna in a lettuce leaf with kimchi. Bambam opened his mouth as wide as possible and took a big bite from the lettuce wrap, smiling the whole time as he chewed. Jungkook took a few bites between Bambam’s chews but primarily spent his time feeding Bambam. Jimin opened his mouth as if wanting Taehyung to feed him but Taehyung just focused on his own food, leaving Jimin to close his mouth and pout slightly.

“Can I make you guys something tomorrow?” Bambam asked with some rice spilling from his mouth. Jungkook quickly cleaned it up with a napkin.

“Of course baby. Don’t talk with your mouth open though.” The food was delicious, even more so because his daddy made it for him, and Bambam finished everything on his plate like a good boy. When Bambam was finished, Jungkook wiped his mouth for him and picked him up. “Time for a tummy rub to help you digest and then a bath.”

“What about the dishes?” Taehyung asked.

“You two do them. We cooked.”

“Why don’t I get tummy rubs after we eat?” Jimin asked to Taehyung’s groans of annoyance.

Jungkook carried Bambam to the back porch and sat down in an Adirondack with Bambam on his lap. He lifted Bambam’s shirt off and let him lean on his chest as he lightly massaged his stomach. Bambam could feel the muscles of Jungkook’s stomach against his back and looked at his own slightly chubby stomach. There wasn’t any definition and it upset him.

“Daddy?” Bambam asked quietly.

“Hmm?”

“Would you be mad if I wanted to lose weight?”

“Baby you know I love you how you are.”

“But I want to get sexy for daddy. I want to show him my abs and muscles. Show him I’m strong too.” He felt his daddy give a playful bite to his cheek.

“As long as you stay healthy and keep your cheeks. I love them so much.”

“Daddy’s so skinny. I wish you would eat a bit more.” Jungkook kissed Bambam on the lips lightly.

“Don’t worry about daddy. Daddy wants to do something.” He lifted Bambam up so he was sitting on Jungkook’s lap while facing him with his knees on either side of Jungkook’s legs. Jungkook quickly pulled down the front of Bambam’s shorts and boxers, revealing his flaccid length.

“Daddy?” Bambam gasped as Jungkook took him in his hand and quickly began to suck. Jungkook moaned as Bambam grew in his mouth.

“Feed daddy,” Jungkook moaned around the length and Bambam whimpered as his daddy worked him hard. Where Jungkook typically would take his time and enjoy the moment, he was attacking with intensity and didn’t hold back, using his tongue and lips to full advantage. Bambam barely lasted ten minutes and erupted into Jungkook’s mouth. Bambam panted heavily as Jungkook kept his member in his mouth, waiting for Bambam to come down from his high. However, Jungkook began to bob his head up and down again, bringing Bambam’s cock back to life.

“Oh…daddy…”

“That was the side, daddy needs an entrée and a dessert.” By the time Jungkook got his two other orgasms, an hour had passed and Bambam was covered in sweat. He finally let Bambam’s exhausted member fall from his mouth and pulled his shorts back up. “Thanks for feeding me, baby. Daddy thought it was delicious. Bambam fell on top of Jungkook with little energy left in his body and Jungkook laughed with his swollen lips. “Looks like you digested your food well, time for a bath.” He picked up the limp Bambam and carried him to the bathroom past the bickering couple. He quickly stripped Bambam down and washed his hair and body thoroughly but didn’t get in himself. He carried Bambam to the bedroom and was about to lay him down when Bambam got courageous.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Can I do something for daddy?”

“You’ve got a lot of requests today, baby.”

“Just one more I promise daddy.”

“Okay. Since you finished all your food and were so good today I guess I can let it slide.”

“I want to undress and play with daddy’s body. Make daddy feel good. Can I?” Jungkook looked at him as if he was thinking it over.

“You want to be the dominant one?”

“No, no, no daddy. I want to show how much I love you. Love your body. Love everything about you.” Jungkook thought it over and placed Bambam on the bed. He pulled out his phone and set something.

“You get ten minutes, baby. After that I’m in charge again.” Bambam quickly stood up as Jungkook was going to remove his silk shirt but Bambam stopped him.

“Please, daddy. Let me do it.” Jungkook looked at him and put his hands to his side. Bambam lightly felt the skin of Jungkook’s shoulder underneath the silk shirt and slowly pulled it back, exposing the skin of his shoulder from the tank top. He kissed the skin tenderly and gave a few suckles and licks before pulling the arm out of the first sleeve. He moved to the other side and lightly pulled down on the other sleeve, letting the shirt fall to the floor and leaving Jungkook in his bathing suit and tank top. Bambam lightly pulled the tank top aside, exposing Jungkook’s collarbone and began to suckle it, earning a few moans from his daddy. He gave the opposite side the same amount of love before he pulled the hem at the shoulder aside and suckled one of Jungkook’s nipples. Bambam watched his daddy stiffen underneath his bathing suit and he could see the outline of his daddy’s length in clear detail as it strained against the fabric. He felt the muscles through the material of Jungkook’s tank top and traced out the definition of each abdominal with his index finger while just breathing heavily. Jungkook did as he said he would and didn’t move allowing Bambam to lightly pull the tank top out from the bathing suit. He ran his hand up the tank top until his fingers brushed the warm skin of his abs and his thumb felt his daddy’s belly button. “Daddy’s body is…so…sexy…” Bambam breathed as he pulled the tank top up to his chest and then knelt down to lick and kiss his daddy’s abs, his daddy’s hard member rubbing against his bare chest. Jungkook was openly panting and Bambam grew confident at the sight of a wet patch forming on the front of the bathing suit and with one sudden motion, ripped the bathing suit down to Jungkook’s ankles, leaving him in just his dark blue boxers. Jungkook gasped at the motion and Bambam unbuttoned the front of the boxers, letting Jungkook’s length finally pop out at fully mast. It was indeed covered in precum and Bambam looked at it. He lightly blew hot air on the tip and earned a buck from his daddy’s hips. He stood up and removed Jungkook’s tank top completely and looked into his daddy’s eyes, seeing want and need in them. “Baby loves his daddy so much,” Bambam whispered before he began to suckle on Jungkook’s neck along with tender flicks of his tongue. Jungkook moaned and gasped as Bambam ran a hand through his daddy’s dark hair and continued to suckle and kiss his neck and adam’s apple ever so gently. Bambam lightly walked around Jungkook and pushed him down to his knees and latched his mouth back to Jungkook’s neck from behind looking at his daddy’s weeping length. Precum freely dripped from the tip and Bambam lightly pushed Jungkook onto his back and began to kiss him, their bodies facing opposite directions. Bambam brought a hand up and began to massage his daddy’s chest and was about to pinch a nipple when Jungkook’s alarm went off. He stopped and looked at Jungkook in the eyes as the alarm went off. Jungkook grabbed his phone, his eyes never leaving Bambam’s, turned the alarm off, and tossed the phone without a care, it hitting the wall lightly and falling to the ground. He waited for a few more seconds and saw his daddy wasn’t going anywhere. Bambam smiled and licked his daddy’s lips before kissing them again and finally pinched Jungkook’s nipple. Jungkook moaned as Bambam kissed him heavily and then went back to sucking Jungkook’s throat. Jungkook saw Bambam’s throat exposed and licked at it but Bambam moaned. “Daddy…” Jungkook summoned all of the energy inside him and stopped himself as Bambam continued to crawl down his body, kissing and licking everything he came across until both of members hung in their faces. Bambam hooked his fingers into the waistband of his daddy’s boxers and finally pulled them off and tossed them aside. He started his kisses along the inner thighs and finally went down and took one of Jungkook’s balls tenderly in his mouth and began to suckle. Jungkook didn’t last ten seconds. He came violently in long ropes of cum and gasped loudly with each new spasm. The feeling of his daddy’s hot essence on his face and shoulders made Bambam cum just as intensely, despite three previous orgasms. The two of them panted heavily as Bambam fell to his side next to Jungkook. Bambam grabbed his used shirt and wiped them both down before lightly tugging on Jungkook’s arms to go to the bed. Jungkook got to his weak feet and managed to pick Bambam up and they both fell on the bed. “Did I do good daddy?” Bambam whispered, anxious of the answer.

“Never leave me, Bambam,” Jungkook said with his eyes locked on the ceiling. “Please don’t leave me.” The words brought some water to Bambam’s eyes and he quickly tried to blink it away as he cuddled closely to his daddy.

“I’m going to show daddy I’m a big boy and will make him a tasty breakfast tomorrow. But he has to promise he will eat it all.”

“I will, baby. I promise,” Jungkook said finally locking eyes with Bambam. They kissed until sleep took them, their lips still touching as they fall asleep.

 

Bambam woke up with his daddy still asleep and nuzzled him awake. Jungkook’s eyes slowly opened and his mouth curved into a small smile. He kissed the tip of his daddy’s nose and returned the smile.

“I’m going to make breakfast, daddy.” Jungkook nodded and kissed Bambam on the lips.

“You know where everything is?”

“I’ll find it daddy.” Bambam slipped out of the bed and found some shorts before he walked out to the kitchen. The house was quiet minus the sound of Jimin and Taehyung’s snoring from their bedroom and Bambam began to pull out what he needed.

Jungkook laid in bed when the smell of sizzling pork met his nostrils and began to make his mouth water. He got up and slipped into some boxers before shuffling out and seeing Bambam working two skillets on the stove, one with sizzling pork belly in butter and the other sautéing sausages with the rice cooker working. Bambam had the iHome working and music was playing relatively loud but not enough to wake up the cuddle monsters. Gravedigger by Dave Matthews was playing and Jungkook could do nothing but smile as he saw his baby working so diligently. He said nothing when he saw that Bambam hadn’t noticed he was there and just watched with a smile. Bambam sang along quietly to the lyrics and began putting food onto a single plate. Sautéed pork belly and sausages with rice, kimchi, and toasted bread. Bambam looked proud of his work and turned with the plate in hand and saw Jungkook watching him. He froze for a second but then grinned widely and held out the plate of hot food with both hands. Jungkook walked over and grabbed the plate in one hand and placed a long kiss on Bambam’s lips.

“Eat daddy,” Bambam said through the heavy kisses. Jungkook slowly pulled away and looked at the food before he sat down and Bambam quickly got him some sticks to eat with along with a glass of orange juice. He turned down the music and Jungkook pat his lap. Bambam sat on his lap and Jungkook grabbed a piece of pork and moved it towards Bambam’s mouth but Bambam lightly grabbed the hand and redirected it to Jungkook. “You promised to eat it all.” Jungkook looked at it and then to Bambam. Bambam pushed the hand just a little and Jungkook ate the pork. Jungkook slowly chewed and lightly smiled but his eyes seemed down.

“It’s really tasty, baby. Thank you. You should have the rest…” Bambam grabbed the chopsticks and grabbed a piece of kimchi.

“Open daddy.” Jungkook looked at it and exhaled softly. “Please…” Bambam whimpered and lightly felt Jungkook’s stomach. “Daddy isn’t fat.” Jungkook looked at the food. His eyes seemed to look at it with a slight hint of fear. Bambam lightly rubbed Jungkook’s stomach and it seemed to get him to open his mouth. Bambam fed him the kimchi and Jungkook chewed as Bambam got some sausage for him. Jungkook began to tear as Bambam fed him again and he looked at his baby.

“It’s really good…” Jungkook managed through some tears and took another mouthful. Bambam fed his daddy the entire plate in silence and Jungkook chewed and swallowed everything that was fed to him. Bambam felt his daddy’s stomach and didn’t feel a hint of rumbling or hunger and only then did he kiss his daddy and start to clean up the plates. Jungkook sat in his chair and watched Bambam clear up the space. He finally finished putting the dishes in the sink and sat back on daddy’s lap.

“Why doesn’t daddy eat much?” Bambam asked quietly. Jungkook’s eyes had managed to get past the tears but the whites of his eyes were still slightly red.

“Daddy wasn’t allowed to eat. My parents demanded I stay thin and fit to maintain a good image for them.” Bambam’s face scowled in anger.

“Daddy, when you’re with me I want you to eat with me. Three meals a day.” Jungkook was a bit shocked at the insistence of his baby. “Baby wants daddy healthy, not skinny.” He hugged Jungkook tightly and rested his head in Jungkook’s shoulder. “Baby hates seeing daddy hungry. He sees it every day.” Jungkook quietly embraced Bambam and they just held each other for a while. Soon Jungkook rubbed Bambam’s back when voices roused from Taehyung and Jimin’s room.

“You should get making Tae and Jimin’s plates.” Bambam nodded and began plating their food just before they entered the kitchen in their pajama bottoms.

The day proved to be exceedingly hot but without any humidity, perfect for the lake. Taehyung and Jimin rushed into the cool water with whoops and hollers while Bambam stood on the small beachfront in his black bathing suit with Jungkook next to him. Bambam walked up to the water’s edge and felt the cool water with his foot. Jungkook removed his shirt along with Bambam’s and placed them on the plastic lounge chairs. While Bambam watched his daddy’s strong muscles, he didn’t see his daddy pull out the bag and pull out floaties.

“Put these on your arms baby.” Bambam obeyed and slid them onto his arms before his daddy began to lead him into the water. A little wave splashed against their ankles and made Bambam jump slightly. “It’s ok baby. Nothing to be afraid of.” He slowly led Bambam out until they were up to their thighs. He softly lowered Bambam down to the water and he sat, the floaties helping him stay above water. Bambam could do little more than doggy paddle in the shallow water but Jungkook didn’t seem to mind at all and gave him great encouragement as well as giving him advice. After some time, Bambam gained the courage to go a little deeper, up to his stomach, and paddled around with Jungkook swimming next to him. “You’re doing great baby,” Jungkook said with a massively proud smile. Taehyung and Jimin swam over and cheered Bambam on. Bambam’s smile got larger and larger with each passing minute and soon he was paddling all over the shallow waters. A few hours later, Jungkook lightly nudged Bambam towards the shore when Taehyung and Jimin left the water. “Come on, baby. Time to get some rest. Your legs must be tired.” Bambam nodded and paddled to shore and adjusted to the sudden reintroduction with gravity. His arms and legs shook as he suddenly realized how much of a workout he had gotten and found almost fell into his lounge chair. Jungkook removed the floaties and kissed Bambam’s sore biceps before he pulled out a large umbrella and opened it over his and Bambam’s chairs.

“Oh,” Bambam exclaimed at the sheer size of the umbrella which encompassed him in a cool shade.

“Can’t have my baby burning,” Jungkook said as he finished setting it up. He then placed his chair next to Bambam’s and flopped into it with a sigh. Bambam felt the soreness of his muscles and no longer hated it like he used to before meeting daddy. This meant he was getting stronger and soon muscle would be coming in. He was determined to have abs for daddy and be super sexy for him. He looked over at his daddy’s strong definition and wanted to feel it with his fingers. It was then that Bambam felt the fire forming in his stomach again as he continued to drink in Jungkook’s physique.

“Daddy…” Bambam moaned quietly. Jungkook looked over and saw a face he was all too familiar with. He grinned and looked over to the two others who were too busy listening to music and talking. Jungkook turned his chair so his back was to the others, cutting off their view.

“What do you say?”

“Please, daddy…” Bambam whined and Jungkook smiled. He uncrossed his legs and Bambam began to undo the string and Velcro before finally finding Jungkook’s half erect member. He quickly took it in his mouth and began to suck with need. Jungkook tried to repress his moans as much as possible as he grew in Bambam’s mouth but Bambam wasn’t going easy. Bambam sucked for a little over five minutes before he let out a small whimper and looked down at his own restricted hardness. He lightly began to palm it but Jungkook grabbed his hand.

“No, you can have one or the other.” Bambam’s eyes showed a type of betrayal as he looked at his daddy’s large leaking cock and down to his own restricted one. He adjusted himself and took Jungkook back into his mouth. Bambam sucked for another ten minutes before Jungkook’s panting began to pick up. “Baby…get inside…” Bambam stopped and looked at his daddy to see the glint in his eyes. He quickly grabbed his towel to try and cover his hardness and practically ran into the house. Jungkook stuffed his away as best as possible and began towards the house. “Give us an hour,” Jungkook said to the others and they laughed as Jungkook entered the house. When Jungkook reached the bedroom he saw a fully nude Bambam on the bed, wiggling his ass. Jungkook quickly pulled down his bathing suit and grabbed the lube from the side table. “My baby is needy…” Jungkook panted as he quickly lubed up some fingers and began to work Bambam. Bambam moaned heavily and nodded.

“Baby is naughty and needs daddy’s cock now,” Bambam groaned. A few minutes later, Bambam was screaming his daddy’s name while Jungkook slammed into him over and over, sending the backboard of the bed into the wall repeatedly. “Daddy is best, daddy is best…” Bambam groaned with heavy slurs from the euphoria. When Taehyung and Jimin returned to the house an hour later, they heard the not so hidden sounds and quickly decided to go back outside, although Jimin had a new thought in mind.

Three hours later, Jungkook emerged from the bedroom covered in sweat and his member limp and exhausted. Bambam was passed out on the bed with his daddy’s shirt by his face. Jungkook shuffled out of the room and went to the kitchen, still fully nude, and opened the fridge. He pulled out the beer from the back and popped open a bottle before downing the whole thing and grabbing a second one. He returned to his room with his fresh beer in hand and looked at his baby with another large swig. Bambam slowly opened his eyes to see his nude daddy standing in the doorway as he drank his beer. He loved being watched by his daddy.

“Daddy…?” Bambam whispered.

“Hmm?”

“Could I have some water?”

“Of course, baby.” Jungkook left and returned a minute later with a glass of ice water and he sat down to bring it to Bambam’s lips. Bambam drank the water gratefully and leaned back down on the sweaty pillow. Jungkook downed the beer that was left and got on top of Bambam and they kissed heavily for a long time. When it was approaching 5 PM and Bambam heard his daddy’s stomach begin to rumble again. He sat up and looked at his daddy who was on his phone.

“Daddy, could we get something to eat?” Jungkook looked over and smiled

“There’s actually a small party happening next door and I think we just got invited.” Bambam’s face sent him a sign and Jungkook lightly ran a hand through Bambam’s hair. “Don’t worry, not that kind of party. It’s a family at the next house and I know the kids. They just invited us to a cookout.” Bambam’s face lit up at the prospect of a barbeque.

“When should we head over?”

“He told me to come over in like an hour. So we need to shower and get dressed.” Jungkook stood up and yelled outside of the door, “Yo! Get ready! We have a barbeque to go to in an hour!” He quickly showered with Bambam, making sure to tenderly wash his rear. They were ready and soon they piled into the car and drove a short way down the road to another large lake house. As they drove up to the house, Bambam gave himself a quick refresher of the golden rules. When they got out of the car, Bambam could hear a loud commotion out back as if the party had already started and when they entered, the loud music blared in their ears. A taller guy approached and gave off a smile when he saw them enter.

“Hey guys!” he shouted over the extremely loud music. The music suddenly stopped and they saw a crowd of faces pop out from various hallways and the back porch. “Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin are here!” he announced.

“Well now we see that,” said a boy even shorter than Bambam but he looked older. Jungkook laughed and fist bumped the taller boy.

“Thanks for inviting us Scoups.”

“Scoups?” asked Bambam. The man called Scoups laughed.

“Stage name from dance practice. Jungkook and I used to hang out during dance practice.” A young boy rushed up with wide eyes.

“Jungkook!” he shouted and Jungkook smiled.

“Hey, Dino. Where are your parents, Scoups?”

“They left me in charge. They got a huge family event going on so they left me with all of them.”

“All of them?” Taehyung asked and looked at the many faces. Scoups nodded and finally seemed to notice Bambam.

“Line up! New guy here.” The crowd of guys lined up except the shortest one who just walked to his spot nonchalantly. Scoups leaned down. “What’s your name?”

“Bambam,” Bambam responded, a bit unsure of what to expect.

“Everyone! Greet Bambam!” The whole line gave a small shout of greeting and bowed. He bowed in return and Jungkook couldn’t help but laugh at Bambam’s awkwardness with the situation.

“They’re all cousins,” Jungkook told Bambam as the boys went back to doing whatever it was they were doing previously.

“They’re really formal,” Bambam responded.

“They are from a large family of performers and so they all learned how to dance, sing, and some even rap. Think of it like a circus family.”

“Is Scoups the leader?”

“He’s the oldest and tends to be in charge though I think you can tell they have a habit of ignoring him. They’re really cool people so don’t worry.” They walked out back to see the cousins apparently had many games and competitions set up as well as several grills going off at once with Scoups trying to manage them with two others. Jungkook walked over to Scoups with Bambam while Taehyung began playing with Dino and Jimin started a little dance-off with a half American looking one. Bambam saw the bright blonde hair and bright pink hair of the two boys accompanying Scoups and they turned when they saw him. The blonde one extended his hand with a wide smile.

“I’m Hoshi.” Bambam shook the hand as Hoshi motioned to the short pink haired one. “This is Woozi. He’s a killjoy.” Woozi just focused on the grill as Scoups got plates and cups ready. Bambam was overwhelmed by the volume of food that was being made. He counted close to thirty burgers, twenty sausages, jars upon jars of kimchi, bowls upon bowls of freshly made rice, and too many side dishes and soups for him to count. Jungkook and Bambam helped Scoups bring all of the food to the three connected picnic tables and announced the food was ready. The swarm of bodies made physical breeze as they rushed to the table and Scoups handed out plates and bowls for everyone along with chopsticks. Despite the large table, they still seemed elbow to elbow and they reached over dozens of bowls to grab what they wanted. Bambam smiled as he was put between Jungkook and Taehyung and the eating commenced. The food was quite delicious and Bambam was even happier to see Jungkook eating freely after only a few minutes of hesitation. The eating continued with loud conversations and a lot of laughter when Woozi stood up and entered the house.

“What’s he doing?” Bambam asked Scoups.

“Setting up karaoke.”

 

The party continued after dinner when they all rushed to the karaoke setup and immediately began competitions against each other. They sang some popular songs such as “This Love” by Shinhwa as well as danced to it but soon the cousins began to sing to songs they had made themselves. They showed the full version of their song “Adore U” and soon they were all pulled in to the dance. Bambam danced with Jungkook, Dino, and Taehyung while Jimin sat out until the next song “20” and sang with Woozi, Seungkwan, Jeonghan, DK, and Joshua. The sound of Jimin’s voice was astounding to Bambam has he had never heard him sing before. Typically, Jimin was a goofball and a slight troublemaker but he was incredibly skilled. For the next song, “Jam Jam” Taehyung stepped in sang the chorus for Hoshi, Jun, Vernon, Dino, and the tall one they all called The8.  Bambam struggled to keep up with all of the faces but he quickly got to know their personalities as the party continued on. Dance Dance Revolution was brought out and several hours passed with them having a large dance tournament where the blonde Hoshi came out as the winner against Jungkook. While Bambam knew he couldn’t show blatant love towards his daddy, he was extremely proud of how far his daddy got. By the end of it all, they were sweating and tired but laughing. Dino challenged Bambam to a rap off but Bambam wasn’t sure what to do so he kindfully declined.

“I’ll definitely take you up on it in the future though,” Bambam laughed as Dino declared himself winner by default.

Throughout a majority of the night his daddy never strayed too far and when they all decided it was time to go swimming, Bambam asked if he could swim too. Jungkook took a look out on the water and then back.

“We didn’t bring our bathing suits,” Jungkook said to Scoups as much as Bambam. Scoups let off a bright smile.

“It’s ok, we’ve got some spares. He can borrow one of Woozi’s and you can borrow one of mine if you want.” Jungkook seemed to bite his lower lip in thought. Scoups went to organize his cousins and Jungkook turned to Bambam.

“You really need to be careful out there, baby. I can’t hover over you like before.”

“I’ll be careful, daddy. I promise.” Jungkook sighed and looked at the returning Scoups.

“Sure. We’ll take the suits.” Scoups nodded and ran off to find them. When he returned he handed a baby blue one to Bambam and a larger black one Jungkook. When Bambam emerged from the bathroom and saw his daddy in Scoups’ bathing suit, he tried to refrain from snickering. Jungkook was a good bit leaner than Scoups and so the bathing suit hung so loosely on his frame he had to keep pulling them up his waist every few minutes. Bambam couldn’t help but giggle and Jungkook gave him a firm smack on the rear with a playful smile. The back lights were turned on, illuminating the water for quite a good distance, and the boys ran in. Bambam looked at daddy and daddy gave a nod. With a loud whoop, Bambam ran wildly into the water and splashed around with Dino close to the shore since daddy wouldn’t allow him to go further out at night. While he splashed with Dino, he turned to see Scoups walk out with Hoshi and they both removed their shirts. Scoups’ physique was impressive and he couldn’t help but watch as Scoups walked down to the water and observed as all the others played. The definition of his abs was even more clear than daddy’s. He felt his cock twitch. Bambam broke focus when he remembered Daddy and realized he had just done something really bad. Dino splashed him and tackled him but the fun felt hollower. Over some time he got out of the water and waited on the beach for daddy. Jungkook eventually emerged from the water, dripping water from his beautiful black locks of silky smooth hair and down his perfectly toned muscles. Why did he deserve that after breaking daddy’s trust and drank in another man’s beauty. Jungkook walked up and put a hand on his shoulder but Bambam recoiled.

“What’s wrong baby?” The guilt weighed down on Bambam so much he could barely speak.

“I-I…” Jungkook’s gaze felt like a parent’s disappointed stare. “I checked out Scoups…” Bambam finally let out in a small squeak of a voice. “I got hard…” Jungkook did nothing for a few seconds.

“Get changed, now.” Bambam cringed at the harshness of his words. He quickly got up and grabbed his shorts and boxers to change while Jungkook explained they had to leave. Taehyung and Jimin decided to spend the night with the cousins and Jungkook agreed that they would all have to hang out again sometime very soon and catch up more properly.

Bambam waited in the car silently as he watched daddy leave the house and get into the car. He wanted to be held by daddy but the look on his face told him otherwise.

“I’m sorry, da…”

“Shut up. Don’t talk.” Bambam’s eyes welled up. He tried to repress the tears but couldn’t hide the sniffles as they drove back to their summer house. “Come on,” Jungkook stated and Bambam quickly followed. Jungkook walked up to the bedroom and Bambam followed close behind. When they reached the bedroom, Jungkook pointed to the bed and Bambam obeyed. “Strip.” Bambam obeyed. He could hear Jungkook breathing heavily in frustration. Bambam looked up at him, eyes watery with tears and his hands entwined in fear. Jungkook whipped off his belt and snapped the leather against his own hand. “I’m not good enough for you?” Jungkook growled, jealousy dripping off of every word.

“No, daddy!” Bambam shouted. “I only have eyes for daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Bambam shouted as much to himself as to Jungkook. Jungkook walked over and painfully yanked Bambam by the shoulder so he was on his stomach and Jungkook ran the leather strap over Bambam’s soft and tender rear.

“You wanted Scoups to fuck you didn’t you.”

“No daddy!”

“You don’t want daddy anymore.”

“Please don’t say that daddy!” Jungkook raised the strap just when Bambam turned and looked at Jungkook. Tears streamed down his face, sorrow in his eyes. Jungkook looked him in the eyes, still breathing heavily and angrily. “I love daddy with all my heart…I only want daddy…please…don’t say I don’t want you daddy…use the belt but please don’t say that again…” Jungkook shook as he and Bambam’s eyes locked. His breathing slowly began to calm and the leather belt fell from his fingers, hitting the ground harmlessly. Jungkook stepped back and his back hit the wall behind him and he slid to the ground. Bambam quickly scampered over on all fours and cuddled as closely as possible, nuzzling against Jungkook’s chest, hearing his heartbeat. He gripped his daddy as if he were a life preserver in the middle of a hurricane. Jungkook’s arm slowly encompassed Bambam’s shoulder and pulled him a bit closer. They sat like that for quite some time with only the sound of their heartbeats and the nighttime breeze to fill the void. Finally, after almost twenty minutes, Jungkook spoke up, his voice shaky.

“I’m still going to have to punish you.” Bambam nodded. “But I can’t hit you. I’ll never hit you, baby.”

“Use me, daddy,” Bambam said while lightly palming Jungkook’s clothed flaccid cock. “Use me to your hearts content. Don’t worry about my release,” Bambam said. Jungkook looked at him. “I did you wrong, daddy, and I want to be punished for it. Use me like the bad boy I am.” Jungkook pulled away Bambam’s hand and unzipped his shorts and pulled out his flaccid cock before roughly pushing Bambam down on it. Bambam sucked obediently and used every trick he had come to learn to make his daddy grow. Jungkook pushed Bambam down so he was fully deep throating Jungkook’s incredible length and Bambam gagged heavily but continued to suck obediently. Jungkook then pulled Bambam off and stood up before undressing and lying down on the bed, his member resting against his abs.

“Show how much you are sorry to daddy.” Bambam slowly approached his daddy and crawled onto the bed, never taking his eyes away from daddy’s gaze. The cool night air washed in from the open window and sent a small chill down his spine, which only accentuated the sensation of his daddy’s body heat. It was boiling and overwhelming. Bambam licked his fingers and began to prepare himself while his face hung just a few inches from Jungkook’s.

“Can I kiss you, daddy?”

“You need to earn that, Bambam.” The sound of his name was like a stake to the heart and he quickly shoved Jungkook’s member into his only partially prepared hole. Bambam screamed in pain as the swollen mass spread him painfully but he quickly began to rock his hips. He wasn’t going to lose daddy. He was going to prove his worth and be called baby. He was going to be kissed by his daddy. Jungkook watched as Bambam picked up his pace even more despite the agonizing pain. Bambam panted. Bambam groaned. Bambam cried. But he never stopped. He got on his knees and began to bounce up and down as he rode his daddy intensely. As he rode, he felt Jungkook’s muscles in his chest, shoulders, and arms.

“Daddy’s so strong. Daddy’s the best,” Bambam moaned through the strange mixture of pain and pleasure. He brought his wet fingers to Jungkook’s face and felt the soft skin of his cheeks, motivating him to ride harder. “Daddy’s perfect. He’s so handsome and sexy…ohh…” Bambam moaned as he balls began to shrink, indicating an oncoming orgasm. Bambam stopped and clamped his fingers around the base of the shaft to stop it but Jungkook swatted the hand away and Bambam erupted over his daddy’s chest and some of his face. Bambam froze and looked at his essence slowly drip down Jungkook’s cheek in terror. He quickly began to look for something to wipe it off with but Jungkook held him in place.

“I’m not finished yet,” Jungkook said quietly before pressing up into Bambam’s hole, sending shudders of pleasure through Bambam. Bambam resumed his riding to see Jungkook’s tongue lap up what it could and he wiped up the rest with his finger and licked it clean. “My baby tastes good.” The word was the best thing in the world to Bambam’s ears in that moment and intensely rode his daddy with a new spurt of energy. He didn’t stop when his daddy came just a few minutes later. He rode, his insides more and more lubricated by his daddy’s essence, to a total of four orgasms for each of them. Even after his daddy told him to stop, he didn’t want to feel the loss of the length inside him and let the half erect cock slide in and out of him slowly as his daddy pulled him into the kiss he had waited for all night. As his daddy finally pulled out of him, he felt atoned but it wasn’t until he felt his daddy wipe him down and carry him to the bath that he knew. Jungkook washed him in silence as they both sat in the hot water, steam filling the bathroom. Jungkook didn’t allow Bambam to so much as lift a bar of soap while they were washing and he insisted on doing everything himself. The babying was something Bambam was still getting fully used to but he could feel the love in his daddy’s actions. After the bath, Jungkook lifted Bambam clear out of the bathtub, grabbed a towel, and carried him to the bedroom. He tossed the towel on the bed and laid Bambam on top of it before he started to dry him down like a literal baby. Bambam couldn’t help but giggle at some of the ticklish spots he had and his heart melted when he saw his daddy smile. A fresh pair of boxers were put on him and Jungkook slipped into his own before he crawled into bed next to Bambam.

“I forgive you, baby.” Jungkook’s strong arms embracing Bambam felt like a protective shield. He cuddled as close as possible to his daddy and buried his face in Jungkook’s toned chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Bambam awoke to see Jungkook sitting on the side of the bed. He slowly slinked over and wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s bare waist. Jungkook looked at him and Bambam could tell he had been crying. Bambam quickly sat up.

“Why are you crying, daddy?” The soft tender skin of Jungkook’s lips seemed to quiver as he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

“I…” The word was cut off by a tightened throat and the tears began to well up and slowly ran down his cheeks. His face scrunched up as he lost control and he did his best to hold back the cries.

“Daddy…?” Bambam asked concerned and pulled his daddy’s head into his chest and Jungkook began to sniffle and cry quietly. “Daddy…what’s wrong?”

“I almost…” The tears cut off his sentence a second time but Bambam knew.

“Don’t, daddy. What I did was wrong.”

“But I almost…I almost hit you…I hurt you because of my stupid jealousy.”

“It’s ok, daddy. You punished me.”

“I don’t want to punish you,” Jungkook cried. “I don’t want to be able to hurt you when I’m upset.” He held himself and scratched the skin of his shoulders deeply. Bambam held Jungkook fiercely and planted kisses all over his daddy’s cheeks.

“If you don’t want me to be your baby anymore…” Jungkook’s grip tightened around Bambam.

“No…I want you. I want you more than anything, baby. I just…I don’t want to control you like that anymore…” Bambam thought about what to say as he pet his daddy’s hair.

“How about this then?” Bambam suggested as he lifted Jungkook by the chin so their eyes met. “I love being your baby. Do you like being my daddy? Do you like babying me?” Jungkook nodded slowly. “Then let’s just do that part. Don’t feel like you have to beat me if I’m bad.” Jungkook seemed to slowly calm down as he looked in Bambam’s kind eyes. “I’m your baby, Jungkook.” He leaned in and kissed Jungkook lightly on the lips. Jungkook returned the kiss and pulled Bambam on top of him. They kissed for a great while just entwining their bodies together and letting them feel each other’s skin connect. The kiss finally broke during an air break and they looked at each other.

“When do we have to leave?” asked Bambam quietly.

“Probably around 4ish if that’s ok with you?”

“Any time is too close for me,” Bambam muttered.

“We’ll make today last,” Jungkook promised. Bambam smiled and pecked Jungkook on the cheek.

“I want to do something, daddy.” Jungkook nodded and watched as Bambam quickly went under the covers. Jungkook gasped as he felt Bambam’s hot mouth encase his flaccid length.

“You’ve got…an…addiction…” Jungkook gasped as Bambam sucked wildly and didn’t stop until Jungkook filled his baby’s mouth with his essence. Bambam slid back up from the covers, licking his lips clean and kissed Jungkook heavily on the mouth.

“Baby wants to taste you at least once a day, no matter what or where.” Jungkook watched his baby and nodded, still trying to catch his breath. Bambam let out a smile and slid back under the covers. Jungkook gasped again as his still sensitive tip was licked heavily by Bambam.

“I thought you said once a day…” Jungkook said through a breathy chuckle.

“I said at least once a day. There’s no limit here, daddy,” Bambam said as he took the length in his mouth again.

The rest of the day was quite fun as they enjoyed some more time out on the lake and Jungkook showed him a few more swim moves and techniques. Jimin and Taehyung arrived around 1 PM and they enjoyed what remained of the day with a movie and some food before it was time to pack up and head back home, with much regret.

It was almost seven in the evening by the time they were on the road home. The drive home was quiet and Bambam did little other than watch his daddy drive. They dropped off Jimin and Taehyung first before Jungkook made the all-too short drive to Bambam’s house. He looked at Bambam and pulled him into a deep kiss. It was then that Bambam got an idea.

“Come inside, daddy,” Bambam breathed after the kiss broke.

“Inside?” Jungkook seemed hesitant.

“Do you have to go somewhere?”

“Not really, but…”

“They don’t know what we do. It’ll be cool.” Jungkook looked at the house and then slowly nodded. Bambam let out an audible squee of delight as he grabbed his bag and Jungkook left the car as Bambam walked up to his house. When they entered, his dad was already asleep and his mother was watching some television while eating some Chinese takeout. “Hi, mom,” Bambam said cheerfully. She turned and saw Jungkook.

“Oh, who is this Bam?”

“This is Jungkook. He’s the new friend I’ve told you about.” She looked Jungkook over really quickly and gave off a smile.

“Bam has told me a lot about you, Jungkook. I’m really glad you’ve been helping him socialize more. He’s such a reclusive boy.”

“Mom!” Bambam whined in embarrassment. Jungkook let out a laugh and clapped Bambam on the back.

“Come on, Bam. She’s right.” Bambam’s face went a bright red as his mom and his daddy laughed at his expense.

“I was wondering, Mrs. Bam, do you have a bathroom I could use?”

“Of course,” she responded and pointed him to where to go. Jungkook locked the door and left Bambam with his mom. “He’s nice,” his mother whispered with a smile. Bambam’s face somehow went even redder with embarrassment. “Is he the one who got you to do the hair and earring?”

“Yes,” Bambam said quietly. He felt his phone vibrate but he didn’t answer it at first. His mother walked over to the kitchen counter and held out a takeout box.

“I got you some food. If I knew your friend was coming I would have gotten him some too.”

“Thanks, mom.” He grabbed the box as well as a soda and some chopsticks before he walked upstairs towards his room. At the foot of the stairs he remembered his phone and pulled it out. The picture from Jungkook made Bambam run up to his room. A shirtless Jungkook in just his boxers with a coy grin and raised eyebrow was more than enough to send Bambam over the edge. He sat on his bed as he heard Jungkook come back from the bathroom and innocently ask where Bambam went. She happily told him how to get to Bambam’s room and Bambam heard the heavy footsteps moving up the stairs. Jungkook opened the bedroom door and saw Bambam sitting on his bed eating his Chinese takeout with a visible erection. Jungkook let off a grin and shut the door behind him. The sun was almost completely set and it filled the sky with deep purples and dark reds. Jungkook walked over as Bambam was frozen at the sight of his daddy with the grin on his face. He leaned down and ate the chicken that was between Bambam’s chopsticks. He slowly chewed the food as Bambam was still frozen.

“Mmm,” Jungkook moaned at the chicken taste and leaned forward after swallowing. The kiss was tender and passionate as Bambam did his best to return the kiss. Jungkook put the takeout box on the side table next to Bambam’s bed and he straddled him. “Daddy may have to visit you some nights,” Jungkook whispered as he nibbled on Bambam’s ear. Bambam whimpered softly as Jungkook pushed Bambam down and slipped Bambam’s shirt up. “Daddy loves your body.” He ran his fingers through Bambam’s hair. “Daddy loves Bambam so much.”

“I love daddy so much too,” Bambam responded. They kissed again and Jungkook slowly slid down Bambam’s shorts.

“Daddy needs to give a proper goodbye. Be nice and quiet for daddy.” Bambam whimpered and grabbed his pillow as Jungkook took the hard length into his hot mouth. His daddy was going slow and relishing the moment. Within minutes, Bambam’s member was soaked from Jungkook’s spittle and his own precum. Bambam had shoved his face into his pillow to muffle the moans that were unable to be repressed. Jungkook gave a long suck and Bambam’s member popped out of Jungkook’s mouth as he caught his breath. A few beads of sweat fell down Jungkook’s forehead and he gave a breathy smile before taking Bambam back into his mouth. Bambam’s body finally shook and he came into Jungkook’s wanting mouth. Bambam panted as he himself was covered in sweat as Jungkook pulled up Bambam’s shorts. “You’ve been so good for daddy.” Jungkook wiped the sweaty locks of hair from Bambam’s eyes and kissed him one final time. “Daddy needs to go.” Bambam pawed at his daddy to stay but Jungkook stood up.

“Will daddy text me?” Bambam asked.

“Of course, baby. Don’t stay up too late. You need your rest.” Bambam nodded and jumped up as best he could with his weak knees from the blowjob and embraced his daddy. Jungkook hugged him back and gave a kiss on the cheek. He helped Bambam get into his pajamas and tucked him into bed. Bambam clutched his cellphone as Jungkook grabbed the Chinese takeout and began to feed Bambam with the chopsticks. Bambam’s cheeks puffed out with the large mouthfuls of food that Jungkook gave him and he smiled as he chewed, illuminating his sparkling eyes in Jungkook’s gaze.

“Make sure you eat too, daddy. I want to see what you are eating when you get home.” Jungkook smiled and nuzzled his nose against Bambam’s after Bambam finished all of his takeout.

“Of course I will baby.” He stood up and ruffled Bambam’s hair. “Bye, baby,” Jungkook whispered before opening the door. Bambam waved as Jungkook turned off the light and closed the door. He listened to Jungkook say goodbye to his mother and enter his car before driving away.

 

The sun rose and Bambam tried to rub the sleep from his eyes as the sun crested just over his windowsill. A soft grunt escaped his lips as he sat up and rubbed his face with a yawn. Without so much as looking, Bambam’s hand found his phone which was buried beneath his pillow and saw he had two new text messages from Jungkook.

_Morning baby! Did you sleep well?_

_I want to see you before school starts. Behind the basketball bleachers._

Bambam smiled as he thought of what his daddy wanted to do for him. His breakfast with his parents was relatively quiet as he ate his cereal.

“Jungkook seems like a really nice kid,” his mother said over her morning coffee.

“He’s a lot of fun,” Bambam responded.

“How did you meet?”

"We met at the school dance.”

“See! I knew it would be good for you to go to that dance.” For the first time in what felt like forever, Bambam couldn’t help but agree with his mother.

“Thanks for making me go,” Bambam managed through his cereal with his daddy’s face fresh in his mind. His mother’s smile gave him the answer he was expecting.

Bambam gave her a hug before getting out of the car and walking into the school. The usual crowd was out and about and Bambam emptied his backpack at his locker before finding his way to the basketball courts. In the shadows behind the bleachers, Bambam could see two figures standing behind them and he approached cautiously. Upon closer inspection, Bambam saw that one of them was indeed daddy but there was a tall figure standing next to him. Bambam slowly walked towards them and he saw daddy smile upon seeing his baby.

“Hey, Bambam,” Jungkook said with a smile and Bambam shyly approached until he saw the warm and calming smile of the tall figure. His physique was impressive and slightly intimidating but the face completely took away any potential threat he may have felt. “Bambam this is my brother, Jin.” Bambam’s face looked at the two. He could see the resemblance and he extended his hand for a handshake.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Bambam.” Jin took his hand and gave a firm handshake despite the soft tenderness of his skin.

“Kookie’s told me a lot about you in the short time I’ve been back.”

“Been back?” asked Bambam.

“He was with my parents and learning in another province for a long time. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about him sooner. It just never crossed my mind since he was gone for so long. But he’s back.” Bambam could see the admiration in his eyes for his big brother despite trying to add a sarcastic tone to his words. Jin ruffled Bambam’s hair with a smile.

“I’m going to see if I can find Namjoon and Yoongi. You two have a good day, alright?”

“I’ll see you at home,” Jungkook answered with a big smile. Bambam had never seen his daddy with such wide eyes and smiles. He was always known as the cold one but this was a completely different person from who Bambam knew before they got together. When Jin was a reasonable distance away Bambam leaned in.

“Does he know about us, daddy?” Jungkook shook his head.

“He suspects we are a thing but not the daddy-baby thing.” Bambam nodded in understanding. “You’re coming to my house after school and we are going to have a great time.” Bambam’s smile couldn’t be helped and it spread across his lips. “We’re getting the whole crew together. I can’t wait.” The excitement in Jungkook’s voice was contagious and Bambam couldn’t help but smile in return. Jungkook was about to pick up his backpack when he felt Bambam push him against the concrete wall of the announcer’s box. Jungkook unconsciously let out a small grunt from the soft hit but saw that the excitement had grown in Bambam’s eyes.

“Then I should get my taste now,” Bambam purred and unzipped the front of Jungkook’s pants. Jungkook watched Bambam sit on his heels so as not to get dirt on the pants of his school uniform and pulled Jungkook free, the crisp morning air greeting the hot flesh of his flaccid length. Jungkook looked around. They were right in the open if anyone decided to walk behind the bleachers.

“You know someone could find...us…” Jungkook managed to get out as he felt Bambam’s hot mouth encase him. Bambam nodded and began to bob his head rapidly to Jungkook’s lustful enjoyment. The sound of Jungkook’s hands lightly slapping the concrete wall out of ecstasy only spurred Bambam on forward and soon he felt Jungkook’s balls constrict and his mouth filled with his daddy’s hot essence. Jungkook’s knees shook slightly as Bambam put his daddy back into his pants and zipped them back up. The intense kiss was something Bambam was expecting but it always came with a euphoric wildness. Jungkook pulled away, both of their lips swollen slightly from the intense impact.

“I’m starting to wonder who the daddy is in this,” Jungkook said with a hint of a smile on his lips.

“You are daddy,” Bambam said as he stepped away from Jungkook, leaving him pressed against the concrete wall, “But sometimes the baby likes to take control,” Bambam cooed with a grin and light bite of his lower lip before sauntering away with a small shake to his ass. Jungkook watched his baby walk off and licked his lips before grabbing his backpack.

The morning classes were boring but Bambam endured them as easily as he always did. Nothing could keep his eyes off of the clock awaiting the time when he could finally be out of that school and with his daddy. It was becoming more than a desire, it was an addiction. Any time he wasn’t with daddy, he was sad. Any text that wasn’t daddy’s was of little interest to him outside of his own friends. Lunchtime arrived and Bambam decided he would make the move. As he pulled out his bag and the others began to sit around him, he looked at them.

“I was wondering if we could sit with them today,” Bambam asked quietly. Jackson looked over as he opened his soda.

“With who?” Jackson asked. Bambam motioned with his head towards the table that Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jin, and two others that Bambam hadn’t really seen before except in passing. Everyone looked over at him.

“Sit with them?” asked JB, “We barely know them.”

“I know them. They are really nice and I think it would be fun,” Bambam said quickly.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with them lately. Feels like you might be finding some new friends,” Mark says with a bit of hurt in his words.

“I just want all of us to get along and we can hang out and have fun as a group,” Bambam groaned. “I don’t like the thought of not seeing you guys. You’ve always been there for me so please at least give it a chance.” They looked at each other, then to Bambam, and then to the table. It would be a tight squeeze but all fourteen of them could manage to eat at the same table. Bambam waited in silence for the answer and Jackson stood up.

“Let’s do it. Can’t be the worst thing we’ve done.” Bambam’s smile got the rest of the group to sigh and stand up in agreement.

Jungkook and the others looked over as the group of boys walked to the lunch table they all sat at. Jimin and Taehyung gave a knowing smile to each other and Jungkook looked at Bambam. They both knew this combination would have to be attempted at one point or another.

“Could we sit here?” Bambam asked confidently looking at Jungkook. Jungkook looked over at the two blonde older boys and they nodded.

“Sure, Bambam,” Jungkook responded with a smile. Bambam sat down between Mark and Jackson. It was certainly going to be a big squeeze but this was a big “school political” move. Jungkook’s crew had a lot of say in the school and this “alliance” would give them even more say. Chanyeol’s group had held the power in the school for the last two years since the former “King” Jiyong and his group graduated but this combination would put his station to big risk. Bambam admitted he knew little of the school politics that went on amongst students but he had heard some intimidating stories over the years. Thankfully, as far as Bambam knew, his daddy didn’t get involved with such things. This would just help them all stay better protected against such things. The table for the first ten minutes was completely silent except for the conversation of Jungkook and Bambam about how their mornings were going. Each side set up on the opposite side of each other and looked at each other with a sensation of uneasiness and unsureness. Finally, as things seemed to be about to reach their breaking point, Jin looked over with his warm smile and held out his hand.

“I’m Jin,” he said to JB. JB looked around a bit unsure but took Jin’s hand.

“JB,” he said in response. One of the blonde friends of Jungkook’s had his headphones in and mostly stuck to his own little world until he let out a curse in English at the signal of his phone dying. Jackson looked up.

“You can speak English too?” he asked in fluent English. The blonde one looked up.

“I picked it up over time.”

“Your pronunciation is spot on,” Jackson responded. The blonde boy gave a small smile.

“I guess we gotta do it, eh?” Jackson gave a nod.

“I’m Jackson.”

“I’m Namjoon.”

From there, the boys started to introduce themselves to each other. The other blonde boy, Yoongi, was later revealed by Yugyeom to be the star player for the basketball team. Bambam had heard of the star player but only knew he was called Suga because “his moves are so sweet”. Soon the pack of boys were laughing and chatting much to the intrigue of the rest of the school. Across the cafeteria, Chanyeol looked over from his massive group of friends and saw some competition had come up.

“Want me to keep an eye on them?” asked Kris. Chanyeol shook his head.

“Let’s see what they do first. Unless they actively try, they won’t be a threat to us.” Kris nodded and sat back in his chair. “But what you can do,” Chanyeol finished, “Is follow the pink haired one.”

 

Bambam left the school and quickly saw Jungkook’s car with the crowd of boys standing around it waiting for him. He approached with a smile on his face as he saw Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung, Namjoon, Suga, and Jin. When he walked up, Jungkook approached and gave a small smile before running his hand through Bambam’s hair and down his back to lead him to the group. It was the first time he truly got to see Jin’s friends Namjoon and Yoongi. The radio was on with a loud beat while Namjoon and Yoongi spat out some verses at each other with a flow that Bambam had only heard from professionals on television and radio. While he had seen Namjoon in school before, he never knew such talent was hidden behind such a nice face. When they bobbed to the beat as Namjoon and Yoongi rapped, the lovable and carefree faces he was used to seeing turned into some incredibly sexy men. As the beat shifted, Jimin began to sing lightly. Bambam was shocked as Taehyung joined and Jin occasionally threw in a few lyrics during some of the choral transitions. Jimin threw the verses over to Jungkook and Jungkook’s voice matched his face and personality. Beautiful.

 

“I need you girl,” Jungkook cooed to the rhythm softly and Bambam couldn’t take his eyes off his daddy. With the final chorus Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jin joined their voices together. They sounded incredible. When the beat was done, the intense faces faded away to the usual smiles and laughter as they piled into the car. Jungkook just gave a small smirk at Bambam’s shocked face.

 

“I didn’t know you all could…” Bambam sputtered without being able to find many words to describe what he had just witnessed.

 

“Could what?” Namjoon asked with a smile from the passenger seat as Jin got into the driver’s seat.

 

“Just…that,” Bambam managed to say helplessly. “You guys are amazing. Have you ever tried to perform for people?” The universal shrugging gave his answer.

 

“We prefer to just do it in our free time. Also we aren’t that good overall,” Taehyung answered as he, Jimin, Jungkook, Yoongi piled into the backseat with Bambam sitting on Jungkook’s lap. The car pulled out with far too many guys in it but it wasn’t a long drive to the house. They mostly chatted about their days as Bambam still tried to comprehend what he had seen. As they pulled up to the house, there was a car that Bambam had never seen there before. A red convertible. They pulled up alongside it and everyone spilled out with laughter as Namjoon pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one before taking a long drag. His blonde hair was slicked back and seemed to pronounce his eyes through the cigarette smoke as he walked over and gave a smirk before heaving Jungkook to his feet from the pebble driveway with a single arm.

 

“Come on, everyone, I’m starving.” He walked over to the door with Jin and Jungkook as everyone else followed. “Jin. Burgers,” Namjoon said in a mock commanding voice. Jin gave a small smile as they entered the house and tossed their backpacks on the ground by the couch. Bambam sat on one of the stools surrounding the small island in the kitchen as Jin moved to the fridge and began to pull out all of the necessary ingredients. It was then that Bambam realized just how hungry he was and he could tell that the other guys in the group shared the same feeling. Yoongi took the seat next to Bambam and Bambam could hear the music blasting in his right ear from the lone earbud he was listening through. His head bobbed slightly to the rhythm and his mouth moved in a silent rap. Yoongi was the most intimidating of the group to Bambam ever since he shared lunch with him. He was typically silent and kept mostly to himself with his music. As Bambam found himself staring a bit longer than expected, Yoongi’s eyes shot over and noticed him. Bambam quickly looked away but Yoongi pulled out the earbud from his ear and tucked it into the neck of his unbuttoned school uniform.

 

“So, Bambam, how’d you meet the baby?” Yoongi asked as he turned off his music for seemingly the first time since they left school. The question caught Bambam off guard and the choice of words couldn’t help but earn a small chuckle from Jungkook.

 

“It…it was at the school dance. We met and just kind of started talking.” Yoongi nodded as Jungkook handed out cokes for everyone. Bambam popped his open and took a long swig.

 

“When’d you start dating?” Yoongi asked and Bambam choked on his drink. Everyone burst out laughing and even Yoongi gave a smirk as Jungkook wiped Bambam’s mouth with some paper towel.

 

“No burger for you,” Jin said with a laugh to Yoongi. Yoongi’s typically stubborn and straight face immediately went almost childish with protest.

 

“Come on! We all knew!” Yoongi said with an extension of his arms to Jungkook and Bambam’s actions. Jin turned away but looked back when Yoongi made a heart with his hands. “Please!” Yoongi asked in a cute voice. Jin did his best to not laugh again but the aegyo of Yoongi was always hilariously adorable.

 

“Fine.” The smell of sizzling beef hit their noses and Jin couldn’t get the burgers out fast enough before they were snagged right off the serving platter with chips and dip. They ate happily and it was when Bambam first felt Jungkook’s arm slide onto his shoulder in front of people other than Jimin and Taehyung. What caught Bambam most off guard, however, was that no one in the group asked them about it and simply treated it like any other relationship. Jungkook gave Bambam more than a few blatant kisses on the lips with only a few cheers of encouragement from the other guys. After they finished eating, they walked outside in the warm sun and sat underneath the same tree that Bambam and Jungkook cuddled on during their first day together. Namjoon and Yoongi pulled out some paper pads and began to shoot rap lyrics at each other in a ritual that obviously is one they’ve done many times. Taehyung and Jimin cuddled together and Jungkook and Bambam sat against the tree together sharing an occasional kiss. The day was a calm and loving one. Bambam likely wouldn’t be able to explain to anyone what they did but all he knew is he would do it all over again. It was one of the most personal and enjoyable days Bambam could ever remember. As the hours passed, the acceptance of a need to head home became more and more prominent. Jungkook finally stood up and looked Bambam in the eyes.

 

“Come on, I’ll take you home.” Bambam nodded and kissed Jungkook a bit longer on the lips than usual and earned the loving smirk he adored on his daddy. A few waves farewell were shared and the two lovers headed to the car out front. They got into Jungkook’s car and began to drive towards Bambam’s house. They shared some laughs, some kisses, and an occasional feel but kept themselves behaved for the time being.

 

“Will I get to spend some alone time with you tomorrow?” Bambam asked coyly with a smirk on his lips. Jungkook returned the coy look.

 

“Tomorrow, Jin is staying at Namjoon’s. We have the house to ourselves.” Bambam let out an approving moan and let his hand wander up Jungkook’s thigh before resting between his legs. “Patience, baby. It will make it all the more worth it.” Bambam gave a small pout but let his hand pull away despite feeling the thickness of his daddy’s length restrained by his pants. The drive to Bambam’s house was, per usual, agonizingly short, and they drove up to his house. A quick look saw that Bambam’s mother wasn’t there, likely shopping, and his father hadn’t come home from work yet.

 

“You want to come in, daddy?” Bambam asked and Jungkook just raised a finger.

 

“I know what you’re trying to do,” he said with a chuckle, “Tomorrow, babe. I have plans with Jin tonight but I’ll text you, alright?” Bambam smiled and enjoyed the thought of his daddy spending time with his awesome brother.

 

“Alright, daddy! Message me when you can,” Bambam said before sharing a final deep kiss. He stepped out of the car and watched his daddy drive off around the corner, this time feeling joy instead of sadness for he knew he would see him again. The warm setting sun gave Bambam a few more minutes of happiness before he turned. He couldn’t even react before the fist collided into his stomach. The feeling pushed every bit of breath from his lungs and he collapsed to the ground. A small grunt was all that could be uttered as Bambam felt someone grab him by the shirt and drag him into the dark hidden side of his house. His eyes could barely make out a figure with a bandanna around his face, blocking it from view. A fist slammed into Bambam’s stomach once again and he fell against the figure, his legs lost of all strength.

 

“You say a thing and the same will happen to your little fuck boy,” the figure hissed and threw Bambam against the side of his house before he crumpled to the ground. He felt the back of his earring undone and the diamond earring, the first true gift from his daddy, was taken away. He could do nothing but cry as he heard the footsteps walk away.

 

Jungkook stepped out of his car and was walking to the front door when he pulled out his phone. He was a bit shocked at the sight of his phone. Bambam hadn’t messaged him before he got home. He put his phone back into his pocket and walked into the house and was quickly greeted by Jin’s warm eyes. Their parents were home within twenty minutes of his return home and the smiles and warm thoughts quickly filled his mind. He ran upstairs and quickly got into a proper attire for their dinner with a dark blue silk button up, black slacks, and black shoes. He was doing his hair in his bathroom when he looked down at his phone and saw that there was still no message from Bambam. He washed the gel from his hands and opened Snapchat. He took a picture of himself done up after unbuttoning the top two buttons to show a little bit of his pectoral definition, the way he knew Bambam loved to see it. Underneath the picture he typed out a small message.

 

_Does Daddy look sexy, baby?_

 

He quickly grabbed his penny coat and walked downstairs where his brother and parents were waiting to head out. They drove to the restaurant with Jungkook driving with Jin and his parents driving their own car. Jungkook found himself constantly giving his phone a quick check every couple minutes without so much as a blip notification from Bambam. They reached the restaurant and Jungkook was getting nervous. They sat down at the table and Jungkook kept his phone in his penny coat, knowing his parents great disapproval of him on the phone while with them. Despite the unsureness in his mind, he couldn’t deny that he felt a great joy in being with his family for the first time in a very long time. With the parental approval for him to have wine with them, his mind was gradually pulled away from the lack of messages from Bambam and soon was lost in the moment. After almost two hours, Jungkook felt his bladder begging him to go to the restroom. He stood up after dismissing himself and quickly swiped his phone from his coat as he moved to the bathroom. He walked into the nearest bathroom stall, lowered his pants and boxers, and sat down on the toilet as he pulled out his phone. His face turned into an abrupt frown as he noticed that Bambam had opened the Snapchat but did not return it. He opened his texts with Bambam.

 

_Baby, where are you? I’m worried_

 

He finished his business and washed his hands. There was no response.

 

_Bambam, where the fuck are you?_

 

Jungkook waited an additional few minutes in the restroom and finally pressed the call button. The phone rang almost ten times before it clicked.

 

”Hi, daddy,” Bambam’s voice, even softer than usual, answered.

 

“Bambam where have you been? You said you’d message me.”

 

“Sorry, daddy. I…fell asleep.” Jungkook could tell Bambam did indeed sound out of it and the fury in his chest began to subside just from the sound of Bambam’s voice.

 

“Babe...just…I don’t know…I was worried.”

 

“It’s ok, daddy…” Bambam said quietly and Jungkook let out a deep sigh.

 

“I want to see you before school tomorrow, alright?”

 

“I’ll try to get my mom…”

 

“I want to see you before, Bambam,” Jungkook snapped, perhaps a bit more angry than he was intending.

 

“Yes, daddy,” Bambam’s voice emerged after a few moments of silence.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, daddy,”

 

“Bambam, if something’s wrong, don’t lie to me.” There were a few more additional seconds of deathly silence.

 

“Daddy, I need to see you tonight…”

 

“Bambam, what’s…”

 

“Just please come here tonight, Jungkook. Please…please…I need you.”

 

“I’m coming now,” Jungkook said and cut the call. He walked out with a frightened shake to his limbs. He put on a face and gave his parents a big smile and kisses on the cheek before saying that he had to go, there was an issue with a school project that needed his attention. His mother gave a small protest but his father gave a quick approval at the sign of his son’s focus on his studies. Jin handed Jungkook the keys to his car and he quickly drove out from the restaurant parking lot.

 

The car drove to the front of Bambam’s house and there was a simple white sedan parked in the driveway. He stepped out still wearing his dining wear and knocked on the front door. Bambam’s mother answered the door about twenty seconds later and gave him a warm smile.

 

“Hello, Jungkook. You look very nice. Looking for Bambam?” Jungkook, despite his nervousness, gave a warm smile and small bow.

 

“Yes, I am. I just need to talk to him about something and I’ll get out of your hair soon.” She nodded and moved aside to let him in. He walked upstairs to Bambam’s room and found the boy sitting on his bed, wrapped in his blankets. Jungkook closed the door and quickly walked over. “Baby, what’s wrong.” Bambam’s face was buried up to his nose in the blankets with little more than his tuft of black and pink hair exposed. He faced up and Jungkook noticed the lack of a twinkle in Bambam’s left ear.

 

“Daddy…” Bambam whimpered.

 

“What happened to your earring I gave you?”

 

“Daddy…” Bambam said with a cracked voice before the tears began to pour down his cheeks. Jungkook couldn’t come up with anything to say.

 

“Baby let me see you,” Jungkook said and Bambam slowly let the blankets fall away. He had removed his shirt and that was when Jungkook saw the two massive bruises on his stomach. “What happened?” Jungkook asked, his voice low.

 

“I…I…don’t know…” was all Bambam could manage as he flinched from Jungkook’s fingers brushing the tender markings.

 

“You don’t know?” Jungkook asked finally looking up at him. Bambam could do nothing but shake his head and look away, ashamed. Jungkook, without a thought to his mind, got into Bambam’s bed and opened the front of his button up. He looked at Bambam and his eyes began to water with tears of fear and anger. Bambam looked up with his own teary eyes.

 

“Daddy…” Bambam tried to say but felt the hands of his daddy grip his cheeks and pull him into a strong loving kiss. Bambam felt nothing but the heat of Jungkook’s bare chest against his own and Jungkook’s tender lips encompassing his. Without a word and without breaking contact, Jungkook pulled the blankets over the both of them, allowing the warmth to encompass them. After almost two full minutes, Jungkook finally pulled away still holding Bambam’s face.

 

“I’m going to find who did this, and I will make them pay,” Jungkook said with a shaky voice. He ran a hand protectively through Bambam’s hair. “My baby is my responsibility and I should have kept you safe.”

 

“You couldn’t have done anything,” Bambam said quietly but Jungkook only deepened the embrace. “I’m sorry…about the earring…” Bambam was cut off by another kiss before he could say anymore.

 

“I will get it back for you. It’s what daddy does,” Jungkook said with determination in his words and protective arms around Bambam. Jungkook got up to stand on his knees while straddling Bambam and removed his shirt before getting back on top of Bambam so he could feel the warm protective skin all over. “If anyone harms you again, I don’t deserve you,” Jungkook said but found himself being pulled into another kiss by Bambam this time. It was deep and needy. The need for comfort and love. Jungkook returned it with just as much passion. He finally pulled away almost five minutes later. “I don’t want you here without your parents here anymore. Until they are home, I want you to stay with me.” Bambam nodded as Jungkook wrapped his arms around Bambam’s back. He looked at Bambam. “I have to go but I will be back, alright?” Jungkook asked and Bambam could do nothing but nod and look in sadness as Jungkook put his shirt back on and gave a final kiss before leaving. Bambam cuddled up in his bed and went for his phone after about ten minutes before he heard his phone vibrate. It was Jungkook.

 

_I’m at the window_

 

Bambam quickly looked over and saw a small hand waving. He opened the window quietly and Jungkook crawled in.

 

“How did you…?” Bambam asked shocked and then saw a ladder against the wall. Thankfully his parents slept on the opposite side of the house and this side of the house was completely encompassed in darkness during the night.

 

“I saw that and decided I’d give it a shot. I’m staying with you tonight.”

 

“You can’t, daddy, what if…” Jungkook silenced him with another kiss.

 

“I’m not letting you get hurt one more time,” he said before pushing himself on top of Bambam and quickly eschewed all clothing and pulled the blankets back over them. Nothing more filled Bambam’s mind as he kissed and sucked his daddy’s neck and lips. He wanted to be daddy’s. He wanted to feel safe. Jungkook’s warm skin directly on his own spurred Bambam to remove his pants and boxers so he could feel all of Jungkook directly. Jungkook’s mouth latched to Bambam’s neck and suckled gently. The sensation soothed Bambam as he let his daddy claim him. Bambam began to finger himself and let out gentle moans into Jungkook’s ears as he prepped himself.

 

“I want you inside me, daddy…I want to feel you inside me.” Bambam felt the tip press against his entrance and slowly enter. The moan had to be quieted by moaning into Jungkook’s mouth. Jungkook, who typically was a bit rough and intense in his actions, moved with a sort of tenderness and caring nature that Bambam had rarely felt before. He didn’t move at the pace he wanted to but at the pace Bambam needed. He moved just enough to bring Bambam pleasure and soon found Bambam beginning to reach his climax after a mere fifteen minutes. “Keep me safe, daddy. Make them pay,” Bambam moaned quietly as his fingers clawed at Jungkook’s back. A strong bite on Bambam’s collarbone left a mark and spurred Bambam to orgasm.

 

“No one will touch my baby again,” Jungkook snarled. “You’re mine. No one else’s.” Jungkook pulled out and pushed back in one final time before feeling his own climax erupt into Bambam. He remained inside as Bambam pulled him into some tired kisses. As the energy left their bodies, Bambam fell asleep in the arms being looked over by his daddy. No one would strike Bambam again.

 

As the sun was cresting over the horizon to signify the new day, Bambam was awoken from a sensation of movement against his still exhausted form. Bambam opened his eyes to see Jungkook standing shirtless in the middle of his room as he pulled his pants up. The sight of Jungkook’s strong back muscles filled Bambam’s stomach with a gentle fire as he looked at his daddy in the growing warm light of the encroaching sun. These were the moments that he wished that he could live the entirety of his life in a single evening with Jungkook as his sole companion. The sight of Jungkook turning and looking at him with the light displaying the nooks of Jungkook’s muscles made Bambam sit up and smile back at him.

 

“Morning, daddy,” he whispered softly, unable to hide his allurement and satisfaction with the sight in front of him. Jungkook let his head cock slightly to the side and let off a subtle smirk.

 

“Morning, babe,” he responded before turning to show Bambam his toned abdominal muscles. It was as if he was seeing Jungkook’s body for the first time with the new day’s light granting him the vision to truly appreciate what was his. Jungkook finished buckling his belt and found his button up from the night before. Bambam couldn’t help but let out a disappointed moan as Jungkook slipped the button up over his shoulders. The sound of the disapproval only widened Jungkook’s grin and he walked over before sliding on top of Bambam. Bambam felt Jungkook’s stomach and ribs before letting his arms slide over to Jungkook’s back. The warmth of the morning sun was nothing compared to the warmth of Jungkook’s body against his own. With a hand that couldn’t help it, Bambam reached up and lightly grabbed Jungkook’s hair before leading him towards his lips. The kiss was gentle but had a layer of intensity hidden beneath its simplicity. Jungkook let out a soft moan as he let his fingers thread through Bambam’s hair as well, eyes closed. Bambam let out a small moan of his own as he let his legs slowly wrap themselves around Jungkook’s waist and ground their hips against each other. The satisfying moan that escaped Jungkook’s lips was something that Bambam couldn’t help but admit great satisfaction in hearing but only found disappointment when Jungkook finally pulled away from the kiss.

 

“We have to get to school and I have to get out of here before your parents find me,” he said. Bambam’s unhappy emotions matched the look on Jungkook’s face.

 

“I want to go to daddy’s after school.”

 

“I do too. Jin will be there but we will find some privacy,” Jungkook answered and a soft sensual gasp escaped him as Bambam felt the front of his pants. The firm squeeze that Bambam gave only deepened the moan until Jungkook let out a gently cracked groan of satisfaction.

 

“Fuck school, and fuck me,” Bambam finally cooed as he looked deep into Jungkook’s eyes, the animalistic passion filled every vein in his body. Bambam found more satisfaction in the twitch he felt from Jungkook’s extremely hard member restrained by his dress pants.

 

“We can’t…” Jungkook groaned deeply but Bambam was too far ahead to give a care in the world. He reached down and found the zipper to Jungkook’s pants before slowly undoing it. His hand slipped into Jungkook’s pants and fiddled with the front button to the boxers. When Jungkook did nothing to stop him, Bambam unclasped the button and finally felt the burning hot flesh of Jungkook’s fully erect cock.

 

“Sure we can…” Bambam responded, “I’ll pretend to be sick. My parents let me stay, you can spend all day in my bed with me, daddy.” Jungkook’s breathing had deepened significantly and when Bambam pulled out his member from the painful restrictions of his pants, the sight of his daddy’s face told him he had his daddy all to himself for the day.

 

“Would…would they…” Jungkook gasped as Bambam stroked him gently but Bambam let off a small smirk and let his thumb run over the now wet tip, teasing his daddy even further.

 

“No reason why they wouldn’t. I almost never call sick and they thought I was sick last night.” Jungkook looked deeply into Bambam’s eyes but suddenly the intense gaze was broken by the sound of footsteps walking up the stairs. Without a moment’s thought, Jungkook crawled off Bambam and slid underneath Bambam’s bed which Bambam covered with his bedsheets. The knock on the door was one he had forgotten in the ecstasy of Jungkook’s morning presence.

 

“Time to get up, Bambam. You awake?” came his mother’s voice from the two inch thick wooden door separating his home life from his love life.

 

“Yeah,” Bambam answered, trying to sound tired.

 

“Alright well, breakfast is ready. Have it while it’s still hot.”

 

“Ok,” Bambam answered and let out a soft exhale as he heard her footsteps move back down the stairs. Jungkook quietly got out from under the bed and gave a small smirk to Bambam.

 

“I’ll be waiting,” Jungkook said before giving a deep kiss. Bambam whined audibly when Jungkook pulled away and got a look from his daddy. “You keep up this needy attitude, I may have to punish you,” he said with a smile. Bambam, so pent up from the sight of Jungkook, just spread his legs.

 

“I’ve been bad,” Bambam moaned but Jungkook buttoned up his shirt.

 

“Tell me when I can come back.” Before Bambam could say anything, Jungkook was out the window and vanished within minutes without his mother ever knowing. The things Jungkook could do always astounded Bambam no matter how well he came to know him.

 

Getting his mother to think he was sick wasn’t anything hard to do. Indeed she had thought he was unwell the previous night and the croaked voice as well as the tired and irritated tone of his voice, she sensed he wasn’t well. When he told her that his stomach was bothering him, she suggested he stay home for the day. When she offered to stay with him he quickly came up with the rational that he didn’t want to take her away from her work and he would be sleeping most of the day anyway. She agreed.

 

The bed creaked loudly as Bambam raked Jungkook’s back and felt the hot member slide back into his entrance with lubricated ease. Jungkook, his neck already littered with hickeys and bruises, went down for another passionate kiss as he lifted one of Bambam’s legs and slammed into him. Jungkook and Bambam’s clothing laid eschewed on the floor as they had been the previous two hours and it didn’t look like they would find use anytime soon. With his mother leaving at 8, they had at least nine hours before anyone came home. Bambam was going to make sure they didn’t waste a single second of it. The intensity of the moment was only getting stronger and stronger as Jungkook became visibly more and more protective. Jungkook came right into Bambam’s entrance with a loud moan but he wasn’t done and used his previous load to slicken the entrance further. The anger that Jungkook felt at the sight of the two bruises caused by the unknown assailant only spurred Jungkook on to more and more passionate lovemaking.

 

“You’re mine,” Jungkook growled as he gripped Bambam’s hair, “No one will hurt you ever again,” he said with motivation lacing his sentences.

 

“Never again,” Bambam groaned passionately, feeling his daddy’s every movement.

 

Jungkook walked out of the bedroom after a near three hour lovemaking and walked downstairs, completely nude. Bambam lay panting on the bed with his own load still splayed across his chest and stomach. Jungkook grabbed some glasses and filled them with water before coming back upstairs to hand one of them to his baby. By the time he got back to Bambam, Bambam had wiped himself off with a shirt.

 

“Did daddy do well?” Jungkook asked with a casual smirk across his face. Bambam, still too exhausted for words, only offered a nod and motioned for a kiss. Jungkook drained his glass and cut off Bambam’s groan from the reentry with his own lips. “Daddy still has some left.”

 

At four that afternoon, Jungkook and Bambam left the house after a day of sex, cuddles, and eating. They decided to go to Jungkook’s house so they would have even more time to themselves as well as let Bambam’s room air out the scent of sex that permeated there now. They walked a few blocks down to find Jungkook’s car parked. When they saw no parking ticket they smiled and drove off to Jungkook’s house.

 

They spent the whole day together and, although Jin knew they skipped school, they spent most of the remaining day with Jin with a good mood about them. Jin didn’t hold it against them and happily cooked them some noodles with black bean sauce. The day was a great day that was a time for them to enjoy the simple presence and sensation of each other’s company. However, the clock struck five and the time for the day to reach its end was approaching far too quickly. Jungkook looked down at Bambam who was resting his head on Jungkook’s lap.

 

“We need to get going, baby,” he said gently and kissed Bambam’s cheek. Bambam looked up with half lidded eyes and shifted the kiss into a strong passionate moment. They walked out from Jungkook’s front door as they headed towards the door. The trip to Bambam’s house was eerily familiar but the mood that surrounded the two of them was far more positive and empowering for Bambam. The sight of his mother’s car in the driveway gave Bambam a sense of security when he got out from Jungkook’s car and looked at him.

 

“I’ll text you, daddy,” he said softly and Jungkook gave a small nod and smile.

 

“I love you, Bambam.” The word always sent a shiver down Bambam’s spine but he loved it.

 

“I love you, Jungkook,” Bambam responded with his own smile before closing the car door and heading into his house with Jungkook watching the entire time. Jungkook threw his car into drive and began the slow and now dull drive to his house. He pulled into his driveway with the sun setting. As he stepped out from his car he noticed that Jin’s car was not there but a quick look around gave him the sensation that he wasn’t alone. He moved towards the house with his house key in hand but he heard steps from behind him. He turned quickly to see a tall figure standing behind him with a bandanna over his face. The figure went for a punch to the stomach but Jungkook quickly grabbed the wrist and redirected it away from him. He followed up his block with a powerful punch to the figure’s jaw, sending the figure crashing down the five steps that led up to his front door. With a fire in his eyes and a fury in his heart, Jungkook stepped down as the figure stood up only to deliver a strong sharp uppercut to the figure’s chin and sending him flying into the hood of Jungkook’s car. The infuriated Jungkook grabbed the figure by his shirt and tore the bandanna off his face.

 

“Kris…you go back to Chanyeol, and tell him that Bambam is mine. If Bambam is hurt one more time, I will take each and every one of you down myself.” The snarl in Jungkook’s deep voice got a small choking sound from Kris before Jungkook slammed the top of his head into Kris’ face, breaking his nose and sending him crashing to the ground in agony. Jungkook grabbed Kris by the hair and dragged him out into the end of the driveway and hurled him into the street. “Now get the fuck out of here!” he shouted before kicking Kris in the stomach. He turned, walked up the five steps, opened the front door, and slammed the door behind him with a resounding finality to the situation.


End file.
